


How The Joker Got His Smile

by MysticRose1992



Series: The Joker's Smile [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Obsession, One True Pairing, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Young Harley Quinn, Young Joker Before He Truly Became The Joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: Everyone wants to know how the Joker became the Joker.





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**Chapter -1**

Jack couldn’t hold back a laugh as she gave a small squeal of surprise when he plopped down on the bus seat next to her. “Sorry doll-face, didn’t mean to scare you.” He said smiling at her as charmingly as he could. He had seen her around town, riding the same bus as him, but he had never had the nerve to actually go up and speak to her. But today the bus had been unusually full, and the only space available was by her.

“I- oh, um- It’s okay.” She cutely squeaked out, her beautiful, big baby blue eyes took him in as she nervously bit her bottom lip. As he watched her, he had to fight the urge to reach over and tuck a strand of her beautiful blond hair that had not been pulled into a ponytail behind her ear.

“Jack.” He said holding out his hand.

“Harleen.” She said and hesitantly placed her small, delicate hand in his larger one. He wrapped his long fingers gently around her hand and brought her hand to his lips. She let out a cute squeak when his lips touched the back of her hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Harleen.” He told her causing her to blush a beautiful red. The bus came to stop just in front of Gotham's only High School.

“Um,” Harleen started as she stood up and grabbed her black and red backpack, “this is, um, this my stop.” He smiled at her and stood up to let her out. He quickly sat back down and scooted over to the window, watching as she glanced back after she had gotten off the bus and shyly waved. He waved his fingers at her smirking when she blushed again before running into the run down building.

 **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

Harleen sighed as she let the school’s only security guard sweep her with a metal detector. She hated it here. She and her mother moved to Gotham only a few months ago after her mother had finally gotten tired of her abusive husband and left him but not before getting a restraining order on him.

The security guard motioned for her that she was clear to continue. With a polite smile, she grabbed her backpack and walked down the hall towards her locker easily manipulating her body around everyone. In her old city she had been in gymnastics, and had been working to go to the Olympics. But Gotham high didn’t have a gymnastic club, and the only place where she could practice her gymnastic skills were at the Gotham gym, and they didn’t have the money for a membership.

Harleen put in her locker combination and pulled out the books she would need. Once that was done she shut her locker and spun on the balls of her feet and walked to her first class. She walked into the room and was not shocked to see she was the first one there, even the teacher wasn’t there. She took her seat in the very front next to a dirty and stained window.

As Harleen waited for class to start she let her mind drift and thought to the older boy from the bus. She had noticed him with his long, lean body, soft looking brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. She had just never thought he would ever see her or even talk to her. Ever since she move, no one seemed to see her. And yet, this older boy had not only seen her, but spoke to her.

Harleen couldn’t stop the smile that slipped onto her face as she thought of Jack. She never noticed her hands taking her pen and began writing his name over her note book.

 **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

Jack kicked a can that was in his way and laughed as it flew down the alleyway and landed in an open trashcan. He threw his hands in the air and grinned at the other people with him. “Nailed it!” He cried and the other people clapped causing him to bow. “Thank you! Thank you! I’ll be here all night!” He called with his best ‘on stage’ voice. He jumped down the alley and exited it and looked over at the park that was right across the street.

He froze mid step when his eyes caught Harleen’s body flying through the air. His eyes widened and he took off across the road, flipping off the person who honked at him. That sweet girl, Harleen, was in trouble! He needed to get over there and help her!

Jack slid to a stop and got ready to fight who ever was hurting Harleen, but the only person he saw was her. As he started the calm down, he watched the girl twirl, flip, and roll. “Whatcha doin, doll-face?” He called out and chuckled when she fell on her cute ass.

“Jack!” She squeaked turning to look at him with her wide blue eyes and a deep blush. He held out his hand and she shyly took it. He gently pulled her from the ground and to him.

“So, doll-face, you gonna answer my question?” He asked, her blush deepened.

“I was,” She started before stopping and looking away in embarrassment. Jack gently gripped Harleen’s chin and gently tilted her head so that she was looking at him again.

“I don’t like when people look away from me when they speak to me.” He told her sternly.

“Sorry.” She muttered and Jack smiled at her.

“Now, Harleen, tell me what I want to know.” He all but demanded.

“I was practicing my gymnastic skills.” She told him softly.

“You’re a gymnast?” Jack asked as he looked her up and down. Her body was small, but toned. He nodded impressed. “That’s sexy.” He told her causing her to squeak and hide her face in her hands. He laughed at her reaction, she was so adorable.

“Uh, boss.” One of the men that he had been with started causing Harleen to peek between her fingers and around Jack to look at the man.

“What?” Jack snapped annoyed that Harleen’s attention was now off him.

“We was just wonderin if the plan was still a go?” The man asked. Jack sighed before holding his hand out to Harleen who shyly placed her hand in his, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles causing her to squeak and blush.

“I apologize, Harleen, but I must run. May I call you later tonight?” Jack asked.

“I don’t have a phone.” Harleen said shyly causing Jack to raise an eyebrow.

“Really?” Jack asked and Harleen shook her head. Jack pouted before smiling. “I’ll see you on the bus, right?”

“O-of course.” Harleen said.

“See ya!” Jack said before turning and took a few steps before looking over his shoulder, “Oh and doll-face,” he started and Harleen looked at him, “I love the hair.” He finished nodded towards her pigtails before running down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Harleen stood before the bathroom mirror brushing her hair while listening to her mother moving around the kitchen while making breakfast. She sat the brush down and grabbed a hair tie. She gathered her hair up and began to start to put it into her normal ponytail but stopped. She let her hair down before quickly grabbing another hair tie and put her hair into pigtails.

Harleen stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. She bit her lip and nervously tugged on her hair. She rarely had her hair like this, she had always believed it made her look younger than she actually was. She reached up to take her hair down but stopped. Jack had said he  _ liked _ her hair in pigtails. No one had ever told her that.

Biting her lip once more, Harleen nodded and left the bathroom while turning the light off. She walked into the kitchen/dinning room with a small skip to her step. “Good morning, Mama.” She chirped as she sat in her seat.

“Morning, Harley, dear.” Her mother said tiredly sitting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her before kissing the top of her head. “You’ve put your hair in pigtails.” Her mother noted.

“Uh, yeah.” Harleen said and tugged on her hair. “Thought I’d change it up a bit, ya know, new life new look.” She muttered.

“It looks cute, sweety.” Her mother said and Harleen smiled, she hoped that Jack liked it too. Harleen and her mother said grace before beginning to eat their breakfast, “I have to work late again tonight.” Her mother informed her. Her mother was a nurse at Arkham Asylum.

“Okay.” Harleen muttered, she didn’t like being alone, but she knew that her mother was only taking on the late shifts at work for her. The two of them finished eating in silence, when they were done, Harleen took their plates to the sink. “I’m gonna head off to school now, mama, I love you.” She said moving to hug her mother.

“Alright sweetheart, be safe.” Her mother said.

“I will.” Harleen told her before leaving. She walked towards the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. She couldn’t help smiling when she saw Jack looking at her through the window with a large smile. Harleen all but skipped up the stairs of the bus, payed and quickly made her way to Jack as he literally kicked one of the guys he had been with the night before out of the seat next to him.

“Harleen!” He called patting the now empty spot as the guy got off the floor of the bus while glaring at her. Harleen glanced at the guy nervously before taking the spot.

“Good morning Jack.” She said quietly.

“It certainly is now, doll-face.” Jack said smiling at her causing her to blush. “Headin’ to school?” He asked knocking her backpack with his foot.

“Yeah.” Harleen said he looked at her for a minute before nodding his head.

“Beauty  _ and _ brains, I like it.” Jack said before suddenly running his fingers through one of her pigtails. “Did you do this for me, doll-face?” He asked and Harleen squeaked as an answer, he brought the end of her pigtail to his lips and kissed it. “You don’t know how happy this makes me.” Jack told her and Harleen hid her face in her hands. “Hey, none of that.” He told her as he gently tugged her hands from her face.

“Okay.” Harleen muttered shyly looking him in the eyes remembering that Jack hated people not looking at him while talking to him.

“I got ya a present.” Jack said surprising Harleen.

“You did?” Harleen asked her eyes wide in shock, she never really received presents before, never had the money for her mother to give her any, and her friends always forgot her birthday.

“Of course, I wouldn’t lie to you, doll-face.” Jack said smiling as the bus pulled up to the high school. “Meet me at the park, and I’ll give you your present.” He told her.

“Okay.” Harleen squealed out before literally skipping off the bus. She turned and waved excitedly at Jack before letting herself be bold and blow him a kiss while blushing.

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

Jack bounced on the balls of his feet, holding Harleen’s present behind his back, he was excited to see her reaction. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and laughed. He was nervous! He had never been nervous before! It was actually pretty exciting to be nervous.

A grunt behind him had Jack’s eyes narrowing in annoyance as he glanced over his shoulders to see the henchmen that he hired for when he pulled off heist. It had been in his last heist that he had seen the gift he got for Harleen. The instant his eyes landed on it, he knew that he had to give it to Harleen.

“Boys,” Jack called gaining the attention of the henchmen, “when Harleen gets here, you are to get lost. I don’t care where you go, or what you do, as long as you are not here.” He didn’t want these idiot scarring and chasing his sweet Harleen away.

“Yes, boss.” His more ‘loyal’ henchman grunted out.

“Jack?” Harleen’s voice called through the night air nervously causing Jack to smile and spin around on the balls of his feet.

“Over here doll-face!” Jack called out to her, his eyes instantly landing on the young girl who was looking for him. “Get lost!” He hissed to the henchmen as he glared at them over his shoulder before returning his attention to the girl who was quickly making her way to him.

“Hi.” Harleen giggled stopping in front of him while nervously tugging at her beautiful pigtails.

“Hi doll-face.” Jack said. He hesitated before quickly kissing her cheek causing Harleen to bite her lip and giggle with an adorable blush covering her cheeks. “You ready for your present now?” Harleen nodded and Jack handed her her gift. Harleen gasped while gently taking her gift.

“You got this for me?” Harleen asked looking at him with her wide baby blues.

“Of course I got it for you, Harleen.” Jack said before tilting his head towards the ground and look at Harleen from underneath his lashes. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Harleen said before holding her gift back out to him confusing him.

“Why are you giving it back? I thought you loved it.” Jack asked.

“I do, but I don’t have the money to maintain it.” Harleen said and Jack laughed while pushing the gift back towards her.

“Don’t worry about that, doll-face, I’ll take care of that. All I want you to do is enjoy it, I’ll take care of everything.” Jack said before running his fingers through one of her pigtails with a laugh. “You really look good with your hair like that, Harley.”

“What did you call me?” Harleen asked.

“Harley? It’s all right if I call you that, right?” Jack asked letting his hand move from her pigtail to her cheek where he cupped it and ran his thumb along it. Harleen let out an adorable nervous giggle.

“Of course.” Harleen said and Jack smiled.

“I’m glad. Harley fits you better.” Jack said before he gave into the urge he had ever since he first saw her. Harleen squeaked in shock when Jack’s lips touched hers. This kiss was short and sweet, and when Jack pulled away he had on the biggest smile he ever had. Harleen giggled and Jack laughed throwing out his arms and tilted his head back towards the sky. He wanted to kiss her again, he didn’t think he ever wanted to stop kissing her. Still laughing, Jack quickly, and gently, grabbed Harleen’s cheeks and peppered her face with kisses, causing her to squeal. “You’re so adorable, Harley.” He whispered to her as he continued to pepper her with kisses.

“Jack!” Harleen squeal and gently pulled away from him, he didn’t like that, he wanted her in his arms. If she was in his arms then he knew she wasn’t going to leave, everyone always left. Jack flexed his hands and watched her as she took only one step back and began to try to open her present. She wasn’t leaving.

“Here, doll-face, let me do that for ya.” Jack said holding out his hand for her present while pulling out his trusty butterfly knife with the bright green handles. Harleen smiled at him as she handed him her present. With a quick flick of his wrist, the knife opened and he carefully began to cut the plastic that was surrounding her present. Once he had enough of it cut, he closed the knife with another flick of his wrist and began to pull apart the plastic and slipped her present and all its accessories out.

Harleen squealed and bounced on the balls of her feet as Jack handed her her present again. She quickly slipped the battery in and pressed the button and pouted when it didn’t turn on. “It’s not working, Jack.” She told him causing him to laugh.

“That’s cause you gotta charge it up first, doll-face.” Jack explained to her tossing the plastic over his shoulder, not caring when it missed the park trashcan.

“Really?” Harleen asked.

“Have ya never had a cellphone before?” Jack asked playfully and Harleen shook her head no shocking him. “Never? Well, I’m glad mine could be your first. It’s the latest one out.”

“Really? It must have been really expensive then.” Harleen said looking from her new cellphone to him nervously. “You sure you can afford the bill?” Jack sighed before taking a step closer to her and gently took her by her cheeks.

“Harley, baby, don’t worry. I’ve got it taken care of.” Jack said before kissing her again. “Trust me, doll-face.” He suddenly remembered he had written down his number for her to place into her phone when it had charged. “Oh, and here’s my number, call any time.” He told her handing her the slip of paper. She nodded before realizing she didn’t have any pockets and placed the slip into her bra.

“It’s late.” Harleen said looking at the large clock tower with a pout. “I don’t want to go home, but I’ve got school tomorrow.” She bit her lip and looked at him from underneath her lashes. “Walk me?” She asked cutely.

“Anything for you, doll-face.” Jack said before holding out his arm like a gentleman. “Point me the way.”

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

Harleen smiled at Jack as she leaned up against her front door. “Thanks for the present Jack, and for walking me home.” She said before biting her lip, hoping that he would kiss her again.

“What kind of guy would I be if I let my gal walk all by her lonesome in the dark?” Jack asked with a smirk.

“So I’m your gal?” Harleen asked giggling while blushing.

“But of course, doll-face. I don’t just give any ol’ girl a brand new cellphone nor do I walk them home.” Jack said taking a step closer to her and rested his hands on each side of her head against the door, and brought his lips as close to hers as he could without touch them. “ _ Nor would I kiss them goodnight _ .” He told her before pushing his lips to hers. Harleen couldn’t help the sigh that came out as she let her body relax against the door. This kiss lasted longer than the previous kisses, but she didn’t mind and even tried to follow him when he pulled away. “Good night, Harley.” He whispered to her.

“Good night, Puddin.” She whispered back not realizing what she had let slip out of her mouth.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Pumpkin.” Jack told her giving her one last kiss before walking backwards so that he could keep watching her. Harleen quickly opened the door and stepped in. She slowly began to shut the door watching Jack as she did so. Harleen gasped and opened the door to help Jack when he tripped on a rock and fell, but he quickly jumped back to his feet laughing. She playfully shook her head at his silliness and shut the door all the way. Harleen turned to go to her room and screamed just before a large hand covered her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter -3**

Harleen struggled with the large thug, kicking and biting him as hard as she could, but it didn't seem to phase him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as the thug drug her through the living room into the kitchen/dinning room where he tossed her onto the kitchen table. Harleen took this chance to try and escape, she screamed when the thug back handed her hard enough to cause her vision to blur.

The thug grunted as he grabbed her by the throat and climbed onto the table and on top of her. “You’re such a purdy little thing. I'm sure the boss won't mind if I had a taste.” He said, his disgusting breath making her eyes water even more as she gagged.

“Think again, asshole.” Jack growled from behind the thug and a second later the thug was pulled off of her. Harleen quickly sat up, pulling her legs to her chest and let out a loud sob as she looked at Jack. Jack glanced at her before forcing the thug to look at her. “You see that beautiful face? Do you see an equally beautiful smile on that beautiful face?” He asked pulling out his butterfly knife and pushed the blade against the thug’s throat.

“N-no.” The thug grunted out.

“No. That beautiful smile that I had placed on that beautiful face is not there. There are _tears_ staining those cheeks of my beautiful girl. And do you know who put them there?” Jack asked pressing the knife harder into the thug’s neck causing him to bleed a little. The thug muttered something and Jack pressed the knife even harder. “ _What was that?”_ He growled out.

“Me, sir.” The thug grunted out.

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” Jack cried before slamming the thug’s head onto the kitchen floor. He looked at Harleen, his eyes, though softer than when he was glaring at the thug, still held anger in them. “Harley, doll-face, would you go to your room while I deal with this idiot.” He asked, though it sounded more like a command. Harleen shakily got off the table and began to hesitantly leave the room. She didn’t want to be alone, but she also didn’t really want to be in the room when Jack did whatever he was planning to do.

“Shouldn’t we call the cops?” Harleen asked when she got to the kitchen/dinning room doorway, stalling so that she wouldn’t be alone.

“Oh, we will.” Jack said laughing darkly. “But only after I deal with him, wouldn’t want those pigs to let this fucker off easy. Now would we, sweetums?” Harleen hesitantly shook her head, she knew that the way Jack was acting should scare her, but it didn’t, it actually excited her. “You’re a smart girl, I knew you would understand.” He praised stabbing the knife into the thug’s knee before walking over to her and cupped her cheek with his bloody hand and kissed her. “Now, be a good girl and go wait in your room. I’ll be there in a little bit, okay Pumpkin?” Harleen nodded before going to her room.

The second Harleen had shut her bedroom door the screaming started. She covered her ears and sat with her knees to her chest in the farthest corner away from the door. She wanted to close her eyes, but every time she did her mind began to try and imagine what Jack was doing to the thug. Her imagination scared her, but only because the images that her mind showed her excited her. And she knew she wasn’t supposed to feel that way. When the screams finally died down, Harleen wondered if Jack killed the thug or if the thug had just passed out.

Harleen didn’t move from her spot when Jack opened the door a few minutes later. She noticed that he was clean of blood. Jack’s eyes immediately found her. He smiled gently as he walked over to her and knelt in front of her. “You alright, baby?” He asked. Harleen nodded as Jack opened his arms and she immediately flew into them.

“I was so scared!” She cried as he wrapped his arms around her and easily picked her up.

“It’s alright, Harley, he won’t ever be able to touch you again.” Jack told her as he sat on her bed before rearranging them so that he was leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out on her bed and her leaning against him. “I took care of him.” He whispered as he ran a soothing hand up and down her back. “I’ll always be here to protect you, Harley.” He kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry. “Please stop crying baby, I hate seeing you cry. It makes me sad when you cry.”

“Sorry.” Harleen muttered burying her head further into his chest. Jack sighed and gently took her hair out of her pigtails and ran his long fingers through her hair.

“Never apologize, Harley girl.” Jack sighed resting his head on hers. “Just smile for me, okay. Just always keep smiling.” Harleen nodded before pulling away and giving him a watery smile. “That’s my girl.”

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

After his Harley had fallen asleep, Jack slipped out from under her and made his way back into the kitchen/dinning room to see the dead henchman still lying there. He glared at him and kicked him before pulling out his cellphone and calling his more loyal henchman. “Yeah, boss?” The henchman grunted.

“There’s a clean up in my sweet Harley’s kitchen that needs to be taken care of now.” Jack said glaring at the dead body.

“Yes, boss.” The henchman said.

“Oh and don’t forget to leave the body somewhere the pigs can find it.” Jack ordered before snapping his phone closed and walked into living room searching for the phone he had given Harley. He found it near the door, he picked it up, opening it and noticed that the screen had been cracked. Jack ‘tsked’ angrily, he would have to get her a new one.

The front door opened and three of his henchmen walked in. “If any of you idiots wake Harley, you'll be next.” He warned before quickly making his way back to Harley. When he got back to her room, he leaned against the doorframe with a small smile. Harley had curled into a ball, her fist was in a ball and a small, but still beautiful smile on her face. His baby girl was so beautiful, especially when she smiled.

Jack pushed off the doorframe and walked over to the bed, he knelt down and gently laid his head on the side on the bed and continued to watch her. Without thought, Jack allowed his hand to run through Harley’s gorgeous blond locks. “Such a beautiful girl.” He breathed out before brushing his lips against her forehead. “I’ll always protect you, Harley.” He rested his head against hers with a happy sigh.

Jack never thought he would find a girl that was perfect for him, and though he only knew her for two days he knew that she was absolutely perfect. Most girls would have run screaming when he almost lost control like he had an hour ago. Yet Harley hadn’t wanted to leave him, she had even flew into his arms when he had come for her.

He had search all of his 19 years of life searching for someone like Harley. And now that he had found her, he wasn’t going to let her slip away from him. The hand that was still running through Harley’s hair tightened just a little. If Harley ever decided to leave him, he didn’t know what he would do. No, that was a lie, he knew exactly what he would do. He would go crazy. He needed her. And it scared him. He had never felt these intense feelings before, he didn’t know what to do.

Harley sighed and shifted closer to his heat causing Jack to open his eyes that he hadn’t known he had closed. He nuzzled his nose to her adorable button nose with a soft smile. Even though his feeling scared him, he didn’t want to run away from them. He wanted to embrace them. Wanted to embrace Harley.

A light knock on the door had Jack slowly pulling away from Harley to glare at his more loyal henchman. “What Bob?” He asked keeping his voice low so not to wake his Harley.

“I have the other’s bleaching the bloodstains from the tiles. I looked into Miss Harley’s background like you asked.” Bob said never once entering Harley’s room knowing that Jack would hurt him.

“And?” Jack snapped quietly.

“Her and her mom moved from Brooklyn to get away from the abusive drunk that Miss Harley called a father. Her mother stayed with the asshole for 15 years, silently taking the abuse. But that all changed when he went after Miss Harley.” Bob informed causing Jack’s eyes to narrow in anger. “Miss Harley’s mom divorced him and got a restraining order on him. Moved Miss Harley and her here.” With everything that needed to be said said, Bob turned and left to make sure the other henchmen were doing what they were suppose to.

Jack looked back at Harley. “I will never let anyone harm you ever again. If anyone tries, I will kill them.” He vowed to her before getting up and leaving. He had some planning to do.

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

Harleen sighed and stretched as she opened her eyes, she looked over at her clock to see that she still had thirty minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room instantly noticing that Jack was not there. She couldn’t help the pout that appeared on her face, but she understood why he couldn’t stay.

With another sigh, Harleen slipped out of her bed and started to get ready for the day. It was only then that she remembered the phone Jack had gotten her. With a gasp, Harleen rushed to the living room, not even acknowledging her mother that was just starting to cook them breakfast, obviously having just got in.

“You’re up early, sweetheart.” Her mom called from the kitchen.

“Uh huh.” Harleen said as she continued to search for the phone.

“What are you looking for, sweety?” Her mom asked.

“The gift Jack gave me.” Harleen told her.

“Jack? Who’s Jack?” Her mom asked as she stepped into the living room looking ready for some girl talk. Harleen huffed when she couldn’t find the phone before standing up and looked at her mom.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Harleen told her with a blush. Her mother squealed and gently grabbed Harleen’s wrist before dragging her to the couch where she sat them down and looked at her excitedly.

“Tell mama everything!” She said excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

Harley hummed as she skipped down the school hallway flipping every now and then ignoring the strange looks she was receiving. She twirled around a corner and suddenly found herself on the ground. “Owie!” She cried out.

“Sorry.” A deep voice said and Harley looked up to she the school's ‘heartthrob’ Bruce Wayne holding out his hand to help her up. Harley took his hand and let him gently pull her to her feet.

“Thank you.” Harley said before bending to pick up her books, but Bruce had beaten her to it.

“You’re wearing your hair in pigtails again.” Bruce said and Harley’s hand flew towards her hair. “It’s cute, but I think your ponytail made you look more mature. I think that suits you better.” Harley bit her lip.

“But Jack likes the pigtails.” Harley muttered.

“Jack?” Bruce asked his eyes narrowing as he thought. “Tall? Short brown hair? Green eyes? Always laughing and smiling and joking about. Never seems to take anything seriously?”

“That’s him!” Harley squealed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“You need to stay away from him.” Bruce said and Harley stared at him in shock.

“Why?” She asked.

“He’s not a nice guy, Harleen.” Bruce said.

“What do you know!” Harley all but screamed at him while stomping her foot. She may not have known Jack very long, but he was so sweet to her! And now this little rich boy was trying to tell her he wasn’t nice. Trying to tell her what to do! He may be rich and own most of the city, but that didn’t give him the right to boss her around.

“More than you. Do you even know his last name? How old is he? What does he do when you’re not with him.” Bruce asked and Harley opened her mouth, but she didn’t know, so she closed her mouth again. “I know, I could tell you.”

“No. Jack will tell me when he is ready.” Harley said then began to walk around Bruce, but he gently grabbed her arm.

“He’s in a gang that goes around terrorizing the people of Gotham, stealing things, even killing people. They call him the Joker.” Bruce told her and Harley ripped her arm from him.

“I don’t care.” Harley told him before continuing down the hall, but instead of going to her class she slipped into the bathroom and pulled out the new phone Jack had given her that morning on the bus. It was fully charged and already had his number in it. She slid into a stall and called Jack.

“Harley, baby!” Jack’s voice rang from the phone calming the fears that she hadn’t realise had risen up from her little chat with Bruce.

“Jack.” She breathed out in relief.

“What’s wrong, doll-face?” Jack asked.

“I-” Harley started before taking a deep breath. “I want to see you, Puddin.”

“And I you, Pumpkin.” Jack sighed happily.

“I want to see you now.” Harley told him almost whining.

“Oh doll-face, what about school?” Jack asked. Harley took a deep breath, she had never skipped school before, but the urge to see Jack was so strong that is almost hurt.

“I don’t care, I need to see you.” Harley told him.

“Alright, doll-face, I’ll send Bob to get you.” Jack said and Harley smiled.

“I love you.” The words slipped out of her mouth before she even knew it, but instantly knew they were true. She heard Jack take a sharp intake of breath and wondered if she had scared him off, she didn’t know what she would do if he left her. She didn’t care if they had only just started dating, it felt as if they had been together forever, as if they were meant for each other. Jack and Harley. The Joker and his Harley Quinn.

“Oh Harley.” Jack breathed out. “Oh baby girl. Do you truly?” He asked almost sounding desperate.

“Yes.” She told him and it was silent for a minute before she heard him laughing, the same laugh he had given off after their first kiss. His laugh made her giggle, she loved his laugh, it always made her feel light and bubbly.

“Oh doll-face, you have made me so happy!” Jack cried out still laughing, it didn’t slip Harley’s attention that he had yet to say it back.

“You love me too, right, Puddin?” She asked biting her lip nervously.

“Of course I love you too, Harley.” Jack said and she let out a sigh of relief. The stall door suddenly flew open causing her to scream and drop the phone in shock. Standing in front of her was a young woman with black hair cut into a short pixie cut, green eyes, and a slender body that was covered by tight black hip huggers and a black tight fitting V-neck that was showing quite a bit of her cleavage, on her feet were black stilettos.

“I saw you talking to Bruce.” The young woman said, her silky voice sounding almost like a purr. Her hands were on her slim waist and her green eyes were glaring at her, burning with jealousy.

“I just bumped into him. He was helping me pick up my things.” Harley told her nervously. She had seen this young woman around not only school, but the city as well. She was Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne’s on and off again girlfriend. She was a badass that seemed to know everything about anything. She also seemed to have a soft spot for cats.

“You sure it was just that? He sure looked like he didn’t want you to leave him.” Selina said, sounding as if she didn’t care, but Harley could see in her eyes that she was pissed. “I mean with the way he grabbed you and everything.”

“He was just trying to tell me to stay away from Jack.” Harley said not wanting to fight Selina. She had seen Selina fight, it wasn’t pretty. Selina knew how to move her body to create the most damage. Harley had been in a couple of fights herself when she lived in Brooklyn, she knew how to use her gymnastic skills to help her fight, but Selina fought dirty.

“Jack? As in Jack the Joker?” Selina asked tilting her head. “Now why would Brucy tell you to stay away from him? What are you to the Joker?”

“I’m his girlfriend.” Harley told her and Selina threw her head back laughing as if Harley had just told her a hilarious joke.

“Oh sweety, did he tell you that?” Selina asked sliding into Harley’s personal space. “Did that crazy clown tell you he cared for you? That he _loved_ you?” Harley didn’t say anything and Selina seemed to take her silence as an answer. “Well, sweety, I hate to break it to you, but the Joker doesn’t know how to love anyone but himself. You’re just a means to an end. A _toy_ for him to play with until he gets bored, or until the newest model comes out.” Selina moved her lips so that they were right next to Harley’s ear. “ _You’re just a nice piece of ass for him to use before he tosses you to his henchmen._ ” She whispered. Harley didn’t know how it happened, but one second Selina was whispering in her ear and the next she was on the bathroom floor with Harley on top of her.

“Shut your mouth!” Harley yelled, her Brooklyn accent deeper than it had ever been and her voice higher in pitch. “Ya don’t know a God damn thing about me an’ Mista J!” She continued to yell as she punched Selina. “Mista J loves me! He would neva let anyone else touch me!” Selina suddenly flipped them over so that she was now on top of Harley, she quickly grabbed Harley’s wrists and pinned them down.

“Now listen here, you crazy bitch, I was just trying to give you a warning.” Selina said and Harley spit at her before using her flexible body to wrap her legs around Selina and slam her head against the wall causing Selina to let her go. Harley then flipped onto her feet and spun on the ball of her right foot using her left leg to kick Selina in the face. “You fucking bitch!” Selina spat out blood flowing from her now busted lip.

“That’s for callin’ Mista J crazy!” Harley told her with a dark smile before flipping backwards, using the momentum of her legs to try and kick Selina again, but Selina ducked and grabbed Harley’s legs and tossed her into the bathroom door. The force of the toss and the momentum of Harley’s small yet lean body made the already weak door break sending Harley into the school hallway shocking the students that were in the hall.

Harley rolled out of the way as Selina tried to jump on to her, and kicked Selina in the side causing the young woman to grunt as she rolled away. Harley sprung to her feet and tried to jump onto Selina but was kicked in the stomach. Harley used the momentum of being kicked to flip backwards. The two glared at each other as the students crowded around them.

“What is going on here?” The voice of the principal cut through the crowd and Harley suddenly straightened up, her eyes wide as she turned to look at the man making his way through the crowd. “Well, this isn’t a shock to see you here Miss Kyle.” The man said looking at Selina who smiled before the man turned to see Harley and was shock. “Well this is a surprise Miss Quinzel.”

“Quinzel?” Selina asked with a laugh. “No wonder that crazy clown chose you for his plaything. Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn! A harlequin for the crazy clown!” Harley glared at Selina clenching her fist.

“Shut up!” Harley yelled shocking the principal even more, he had never heard her raise her voice before.

“A harlequin whore for a crazy clown!” Selina yelled and the next second found herself having her head bashed into the floor as Harley continually punched her.

“I ain’t a whore!” Harley yelled right before someone pulled her off Selina. “Let me go! I ain’t done!” She struggled against the strong arms that were holding her back. “I said let me go! Imma kill her!”

“Calm down Harleen.” Bruce grunted as she began kicking and biting trying to get back to Selina who had sat up and was glaring at her while whipping her mouth of blood. Harley suddenly heard the crowd of students gasp.

“Hands off my girl!” She heard Jack growl before what sounded like a metal bat hitting something. Bruce grunted in pain as his arms slipped from around Harley who took that chance to jump back on Selina. The two fought some more, each drawing blood from the other before Selina manage to grab Harley’s legs once more and toss her. Jack caught her before she was able to hit anything. “You do realise this means war, _Cat_.” Jack hissed while glaring at Selina as he maneuvered Harley into a bridal-style hold.

“I look forward to it, _Clown_.” Selina hissed back. Jack turned and stormed out of the school building, never letting Harley out of his arms.

“What happened? What the hell did she say to you to get _that_ reaction?” Jack asked after placing them into the back seat of a car.

“I ain’t a piece of ass that ya can use then toss!” Harley told him, still pissed and needing to vent her anger. This anger and sudden need to hit something shocked and scared her, yet at the same time she loved the feeling of power it gave her.

“What the hell are you talking about Harley?” Jack demanded.

“Selina informed me that I was just your _toy_ . Something for ya to _play_ with before ya got bored and tossed me to your _henchmen_ to use as they please.” Harley said before glaring at Jack who gulped with a strange look in his eyes. “Imma let ya know right now _Joker_ , if that’s the case then let me outta this car right now! ‘Cause I ain’t nobody’s _toy_!” Jack suddenly grabbed Harley and pulled her into a rough kiss, which she instantly accepted. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer as he pushed her so she was practically laying on the seat with him on top of her.

“Don’t listen to that lying bitch, you are not my _toy_ , you are my _gal_ , and I love ya.” Jack whispered into her ear before starting to nip and suck right under her earlobe. “God, woman, do you know how sexy you are when you are pissed.”

“Pretty sexy, if this is anything to go by.” Harley whispered playfully as she rolled her hips into his feeling his hardon causing Jack to groan loudly. Harley had no idea where this boldness was coming from, but she liked it, and obviously Jack did too.

“Fuck.” Jack grunted as the two began to rock against each other. He began to pepper kisses along her neck as his hands began to slide up her shirt. “Seeing you fight, god, that was fucking sexy.” His hips began to thrust harder and faster as Harley threw her head back with a loud moan.

“Yea?” Harley muttered letting her hands roam his arms, squeezing every now and then, moaning when his large hands cupped her breast.

“Yea.” Jack told her before kissing her roughly again, pushing his tongue past her lips to explore every inch of her mouth. Harley moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to thrust hard and fast against her. She felt a white hot coil of heat start to gather in her stomach, and with each thrust of Jack’s hips against hers the coil tightened.

“Fuck.” Harley moaned when Jack pinched one of her nipples while biting her neck. She tilted her head to give him more room as she pushed her chest up into his hands.

“I want you.” Jack whispered huskily into her ear. “Right now.”

“Right here?” Harley asked her eyes flying to the henchman driving the car.

“Bob!” Jack called and a second later a wall between the front seat and the back seat rolled up causing Harley to laugh which caused Jack to chuckle as he all but ripped Harley’s shirt off. He moaned as he ran his hands along her now exposed flat stomach. “You are so gorgeous baby.” Harley expertly arched her body and took her bra off with a smirk as Jack groaned again. “And flexible.” He said before he dominated her mouth with a kiss while he tore off his and the rest of her clothes. He let his fingers dance down her flat stomach to her wet folds and was about to let one finger enter her when she stopped him.

“Jack, wait.” Harley said suddenly very nervous.

“What is it doll-face?” He asked.

“I’m nervous. I’ve never had sex before.” Harley informed him.

“I’m your first?” Jack asked and smiled when Harley nodded. “I’m honored to be your first, Harley. And don’t worry, babe, I’ll be gentle.” He assured her before giving her a kiss. Harley felt Jack’s fingers brush against her wet folds and moaned when he pushed a finger inside her. It felt weird in a good way. “You like that, Harley-girl?” All Harley could do was nod as Jack began to move his finger.

“Jack.” Harley moaned wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss allowing him to dominate her mouth with his tongue running over everything it could. She pulled away to catch her breath as he latched onto her neck, biting and licking, claiming her as his. His finger sped up as he slipped another finger into her.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered into her ear as he began to scissor his fingers, stretching her. Harley moaned and arched her back. “So, so beautiful.” He continued kissing his way to her chest and took her left nipple into his mouth causing Harley to arch her back again, pushing her breast father into his mouth. Harley gasped when he pushed a third finger into her and sped his hand up, her hips began to rock.

“Please.” Harley moaned throwing her head back.

“Please what, Harley. Tell Daddy what you want.” He growled sexily into her ear.

“Fill me with your dick, Daddy, I want ya in me. I want ya to fuck me, Daddy.” Harley moaned. Jack growled ripping his fingers from her and pushed himself into her, tearing her a little. “Oh!” Harley cried, eyes wide at the feel of him stretching her more than his fingers could. It hurt but she liked the pain. Harley wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him in deeper. “So good.” She moaned as Jack began a hard and fast pace.

“You’re so tight, baby girl.” Jack moaned latching onto her neck as Harley began to match his pace.

“JACK!” She yelled when he hit something deep inside her.

“There it is.” He groaned angling his hips so that he continued to hit that one spot.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Don’t stop! Don’t stop Daddy! Just like that!” Harley cried tightening her legs and arms around him, pulling him closer.

“You like that baby, you like your Daddy’s dick slamming in your pussy?” Jack growled before biting her neck.

“YES! I love it, Daddy! Don’t stop! Fuck me Daddy! FUCK ME!” Harley screamed as the white hot coil in her stomach tightened. Jack’s thrust began to become erratic. “I’m so close.” She moaned.

“Me too baby, me too.” Jack moaned kissing her roughly. “Cum for Daddy, baby, cum for me.” He ordered. Harley screamed in pleasure and arched her back as far as she could as the coil in her released. Her body shook as her orgasm took over her as Jack emptied in her with a loud grunt before collapsing on to her.

“Wow.” Harley breathed as she came down from her orgasm and began to run her fingers through Jack’s hair.

“You can say that again, Doll-face.” Jack said nuzzling his face into her breast while laughing. It was only then that Harley heard the loud music and realised that Bob had turned on the radio to try and cover her cries. Harley couldn’t hold back a laugh at that, her laugh caused Jack to begin laughing. The wall that blocked the front from the back came down just enough for Bob to use the rearview to look at Jack.

“‘Round the block again, boss?” Bob asked and Jack sighed.

“Nah, let's go home. It’s time to show Harley the Laugh Factory.” Jack told him as he pulled out of Harley causing her to groan.

“Right, boss.” Bob said before the wall closed again. Jack looked at her with a loving smile before handing Harley her clothes again.

“When we get to the Laugh Factory, stay close to me, don’t let the idiots in there frighten you. If they touch you, make a move on you, or just look at you in any way I don’t like, I will _take care of them_ .” He told her and Harley nodded while hooking up bra. Jack cupped her cheeks and kissed her lovingly. “ _Daddy won’t let any of those idiots hurt you._ ” He whispered to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

Harley stared up at the large, seemingly abandoned toy factory that Jack called the Laugh Factory. Her hand gripped his tightly, she didn’t know if she was scared or excited. Maybe she was both. She looked at Jack when he tugged her to him.

“A few things before we go in, Doll-face.” He told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Don’t let them see that you're afraid.” Harley nodded and he kissed her. “Don't call me Jack in front of the hired help.” He told her and she glanced nervously at Bob who was standing behind them. “It’s alright to say it in front of Bob. He’s loyal to me and doesn't hear anything I don't want him to. Right Bob.”

“I only hear what I need to.” Bob said and Jack giggled as he nuzzled his head against Harley’s.

“What should I call you then? Should I call you Joker?” Harley asked.

“Call me whatever you want, Doll-face.” Jack said and Harley thought about what to call him. Joker just felt wrong to her, she didn’t know him as the Joker like the others so she didn’t feel like calling him by his street name.

“I'll call ya Puddin.” Harley said and Jack gave a low pleased growl.

“I like that, Pumpkin.” He said before pulling her into a quick, yet hard kiss. After he pulled away from the kiss, he wrapped his arm protectively and possessively around her waist before literally kicking the factory door open.

“Boys come meet my gal Harley!” He yelled and the group of scary looking thugs stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Seeing them reminded Harley of the thug that had tried to assault her the other night and she was tempted to hide behind Jack, but remembered what he told her and straightened her back up and put on a unaffected mask. “That’s my girl.” Jack whispered kissing her throat.

“This,” Jack said pulling her so that her back was resting against Jack’s front with him running his hands over her body causing Harley to moan, “is mine. Anyone touches her, thinks about touching her, or disrespects her in anyway will get the same treatment as Chuckles.” Jack said with a dark laugh that sent strange tingles down Harley’s spine. “Everyone got that?” He asked waiting until everyone nodded. “Good!” He said before grabbing Harley’s hand and pulled her to a throne like chair and sat on it before pulling her into his lap.

“Oh!” Harley suddenly cried remembering something.

“What?” Jack asked.

“Selina made me drop my phone. It’s still in the girl’s bathroom on the floor.” Harley said pouting. Jack laughed and kissed her neck.

“Don’t worry sweetums, Daddy will get you a new one.” Jack told her giving her one last kiss to her neck before wrapping his arms around her waist and clapped to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, boys, now that everyone is  _ acquainted _ shall we discuss the plans for tonight?” Harley watched as everyone’s eyes flew from him to her.

“Ya sure it’s safe to talk in front of the broad?” A henchman called out, Harley heard Jack give out an angry growl.

“Bob!” He yelled and Harley watched Bob make his way through the room to the henchman and pulled out a gun. Harley gasped and covered her mouth with wide eyes, she had heard that Jack’s gang killed people, and had assumed he had killed the thug; Chuckles, Jack had called him; but she didn’t ever think she would have to witness it. Of course she knew she would still accept Jack the way he was because she loved him. But she didn’t think she was ready to see him murder someone. Suddenly Jack’s hand was covering her eyes. “Not in front of Harley Bob! Take him out back!” It was another minute before Jack’s hand was removed from her eyes.

“Now, anymore  _ comments _ about my gal being here? Harley’s a smart girl, she knows not to say anything about our plans.” No one said anything causing Jack smiled and clapped his hands. “Well then, let’s start the meeting.”

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

When Harley got back home late that night she was shocked to see her mother sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. “Where have you been, young lady?” Was the first thing her mother said to her.

“I was with Jack.” Harley said nervously, she had only seen her mother drink wine once and that was when she was worried about how to break the news to her that they were leaving her father.

“I got an interesting call from your school today.” Her mother said calmly taking a sip of her wine.

“Oh?” Harley said nervously.

“Your principal called to inform me that you are suspended for not only fighting and skipping school, but for also threatening to kill another student.” Her mother said.

“Suspended?!” Harley cried out in shock.

“Yes Harleen, that's what happens when you threaten people. What is going on with you! Fighting, threatening people, skipping school. When I moved us here to have a new life, this is not what I had in mind.” Her mother said.

“I'm sorry momma.” Harley said but knew that she wouldn’t have changed anything that happened that day.

“Why did you do it?” Her mother asked finally turning to look at her.

“She not only called me a whore, but called Jack crazy. She told me that Jack didn’t love me, that he didn't know how to love anyone but himself. That I was just a toy for him to use until he either got bored or the newest model comes out.” Harley said.

“Why would she say that? Is this true?” Her mother asked and Harley gasped and glared at her.

“Jack loves me! I'm not his  _ toy _ I'm his  _ girl _ . And I ain't a whore!” Harley yelled stomping her foot.

“Do not take that tone of voice with me Harleen! I just find it hard to believe that you two are in love, you’re only 15. You're too young to know what love is. You'll see when you're older and look back on this that what you think is love right now is just puppy love that will fade in time. You’ll grow up and find real love.” Her mother said and by this time Harley was in tears.

“What do ya mean ‘real love’? This  _ is _ real love! Ya don’t know anything bout me an’ Mista J! He loves me! An’ I love him! We're gonna be tagether foreva!” Harley yelled and her mother shook her head then stood up and walked over to Harley and pulled her into a loving hug.

“I know you think that now, sweety. But it's just puppy love. You’ll see when your older that I am right.” Her mother said and Harley pushed her away glaring at her with tears in her eyes. Why couldn’t her mother see that what she and Jack had was  _ not _ puppy love but  _ real _ love. They were meant for each other. He was her Joker and she was his Harley Quinn.

“Ya know nothin’!” Harley yelled before running out of the house.

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

Harley smiled up at Bob as she jumped onto the hood of the car that was parked in front of the mall. Her walk to the mall where she knew Jack and his gang would he be had calmed her. “Miss Harley.” Bob acknowledged her yet never took his eyes off the main doors.

“Why ya out here? Why are ya not in there with the rest of ‘em?” Harley asked pulling one of her legs to her chest while allowing the other to swing off the car.

“Boss wanted me out here in case you came to watch.” Bob said and Harley sighed lovingly.

“He knew I would come?” She asked resting her head on her knee.

“He had seen how excited you look during the meeting. Figured you might come by.” Bob said leaning back against the car. “May I ask you a question, Miss Harley?”

“Of course.” Harley said smiling at him. He was quickly becoming a good friend, she could see why Jack trusted him so much.

“I mean no disrespect, but where do you keep all that anger in that tiny body of yours?” He asked and Harley laughed.

“I honestly don't know myself. Kinda shocked me.” Harley told him truthfully.

“I believe it shocked everyone that witnessed it.” Bob said as gunshots rang out from the mall causing Harley to gasp and look towards the mall with wide eyes. “All part of the plan.” He assured her. More gunshots rang out just as police sirens were heard heading towards them. “Please get into the car, Miss Harley.” Bob said and Harley quickly slid off the car and climbed into the back seat just as Bob started the engine and shot off towards the main door where Jack threw open the back seat while laughing. His eyes locked on to her and his laughter got louder as he literally jumped into the car and slammed the back door as Bob floored it.

“Harley! I knew ya couldn’t stay away!” Jack said before grabbing her face and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Harley moaned and climbed into his lap while running her fingers through his hair, gipping it when he thrusted up against her. He pulled away from the kiss to kiss along her neck.

“Mista J.” She moaned just barely remembering what he had told her, a henchman had slid into the passenger side next to Bob. “I love ya.” She told him pulling him back into a kiss. Jack growled possessively as she nipped at his lips. He ran his hands under her shirt, pushing it off her and quickly unhooked her bra before taking her breasts into his hands squeezing and teasing her nipples. “Oh Puddin.” She moaned throwing her head back as Jack latched onto her neck while Harley pushed her hips down on his before lowering her hands to his belt and unhooked it. He groaned when she undid his pants and took his throbbing hardon into her hand and rubbed it.

“Ride me.” He commanded. Harley lifted herself enough to lift her skirt and push her underwear to the side before taking him in her hand and guiding the tip of his dick to her wet folds. She threw her head back with a loud moan as she lowered herself all the way onto him.

“Oh, Puddin, you’re so big, you’re filling me up.” She groaned before lifting herself and slammed herself back down.

“That’s it, take it baby, ride my dick. You love my dick.” Jack said letting his hands fall from her breasts to her ass where he squeezed her ass cheeks as he began to help her lift herself and impale herself on his dick.

“I love your dick, Daddy.” Harley said. A sudden gunshot from the front seat did nothing to stop them as Harley gripped Jack’s hair and pushed his head to her chest. “Please suck my tits Daddy, I love it when you suck on them.” She begged and Jack took one of her breasts into his mouth. “ _ Yes _ !” She cried moving faster on his dick, she shifted and the tip of his dick brushed against something that had her yelling in pleasure.

“YES! YES! THERE! RIGHT THERE!” She screamed moving faster as Jack moved to the other breast and tightened his grip on her ass. “DON’T STOP! DON’T STOP! SO GOOD! SO FUCKIN GOOD!” Jack growled and bit her breast. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I LOVE YA MISTA J! I FUCKIN LOVE YA!” Jack’s grip tightened as he began thrusting his hips harder as he slammed her onto his dick. Harley pulled Jack from her breast and slammed her mouth onto his and let him dominate her mouth, she pulled from the kiss to nip and suck at his earlobe causing Jack’s eyes to roll into the back of his head with a pleasure filled groan.

“Ya like that Daddy? Ya like when your baby girl fucks herself with your dick?” Harley whispered into his ear, her body began to quiver and shake as her orgasm began to build.

“Fuck baby, you’re so hot riding my dick.” Jack moaned pulling her down on his dick harder.

“Ya close, Daddy? I wanna feel your seed deep inside me. I want it to fill me up, claiming me from the inside as your baby girl.” Harley asked as she felt Jack tense up.

“I’m close baby girl, so fucking close. Cum for your Daddy, baby girl.” Jack ordered as tremors rocked his body. At his order Harley arched her back, nearly binding in half, yelling as she allowed her orgasm to wash over her, she saw white as it did so. This orgasm had been so much more intense that her first one. When her senses came back to her, she found herself leaning against Jack’s chest, his dick still in her, both of them panting hard, and Jack peppering kisses on her neck.

“Fuck, Puddin, that was good, so fuckin good.” Harley told him, her voice hoarse, as she nuzzled into him. Jack’s arms, that were now wrapped around her waist, tightened as he laughed.

“You look so good on my dick, baby, so fucking good.” Jack whispered huskily into her ear as he sucked on her earlobe. Harley moaned as she felt Jack’s dick harden inside her. “Ready for round two?”

“Ya know just what ta say, Mista J.” Harley said and began to rock her hips.

“Fuck, baby, I love ya.” Jack moaned as Harley lifted herself again and slammed herself down on him again. At hearing those words fall from his lips, the fear that had unknowingly gripped her heart at what her mother told her melted away.

“Oh Puddin.” She yelled throwing her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as she let him began to lift her and slam her down. She didn’t care what anyone said, this wasn’t puppy love, they were in love and belonged together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

Jack was lying on his back on his bed, naked as the day his whore of a mother gave birth to him, and his arms were behind his head. The equally naked body of his Harley cuddling up to him shifted and Jack instantly rested a hand on her messy blond hair. Jack absentmindedly began to run his fingers through her hair and sighed happily. 

Tonight had been perfect. His heist had gone off without a hitch, he had even been able to get a beautiful diamond and pearl necklace for his baby girl that was now curled up against his body. The hand that was running through her hair stopped and lowered to her shoulders and pulled Harley closer to him. 

It wasn’t unusual for Jack to not sleep throughout the night, he often got bad insomnia, but it was unusual for him to  _ stay _ in bed when his insomnia hit him. But he just couldn’t make himself leave the warmth of Harley’s body. Jack kissed the top of Harley’s head with a loving smile. 

Jack’s eyes landed on his opening door with narrowed eyes, he grabbed the gun that was hidden under his pillow. His henchmen knew that he never stayed in his room when he couldn’t sleep, so it wasn’t rare for him to come back and see some of his men snooping around his room. Jack knew that some of his men had hoped to ‘play’ with Harley once he had left the room, it was also one of the reasons he hadn’t been able to pull himself away from her.

Jack silently cocked his gun and pointed it at the door before shooting the henchman in the head causing Harley to gasp and shoot up in bed. “Shit.” He whispered, he hadn’t even thought about the gun waking his baby girl.

“What’s goin on?” She asked pulling the covers up to cover her naked body while looking wide eyed at the now dead henchmen. Jack sat up and pulled her into a loving hug.

“Don’t worry baby, I was just making sure no one touched what was mine.” Jack told her before Bob ran into the room with a worried look.

“Boss, the pigs are here!” Bob informed them picking up the dead henchman and tossed him out of the room so that he could shut and lock the door. Bob pulled out his gun and pointed it at the door.

“What!?” Jack hissed before flying out of the bed and began tossing Harley her clothes before dressing himself. “Get dressed quick Harley.” He ordered and he felt pride well up in him when she did so without question. After she was dressed Harley ran to him and hid behind him, Jack grabbed her arm and gently tossed her into his ensuite. “Stay here. As soon as I leave, lock the door. Hide and wait for me to come back.” He ordered, she nodded with tears in her eyes. He gently took her chin in his hand and kissed her lips quickly before shutting the door. He waited until he heard the lock click before turning back towards Bob. “Make sure they don’t find her.” He ordered before taking his own gun and leaving

“Where is she?” An older looking man with short greying brown hair and a greying beard asked, his tired steel blue eyes glaring at him while his new partner, a young man with short, military cut brown hair, and a stern look in his ocean blue eyes helped the other cops take down his henchmen.

“New partner, Harvey?” Jack asked as he leaned against the railing looking down at them with a large smile even though he was seething inside.

“Do not play games with us, Joker, where is Harleen Quinzel?” Harvey’s new partner demanded causing Jack to laugh.

“No games? Hey Harvey, doesn’t your new partner know about me? I’m the Joker,  _ games are my specialty. _ ” He growled darkly jumping on to the railing.

“Jim, let me handle this.” Harvey told his partner with a hard look and Jack suddenly gave out a loud squeal that had every cop on edge.

“Oh Harvey, why didn’t you tell me that that was Jim Gordon, the man that  _ killed the Penguin _ .” Jack said and laughed gleefully at Jim’s flinch.

“Just tell us where she is, Joker, and we’ll leave you alone.” Harvey told him as he began to walk up the stairs towards Jack, who shook his head and pointed his gun at Harvey who froze.

“No, no, no, no. I don’t wanna tell you, Harvey, I wanna tell  _ Jim _ .” Jack said laughing. “Let Jimmy boy come up here, and I’ll tell you where her body is.”

“Body?” Jim asked and Jack let his eyes widen.

“Oops, didn’t mean to let that little tidbit out.” Jack said with an insane giggle. Harvey and Jim shared a look but they didn’t move. “Don’t ya wanna know my secret, Jim? Don’t ya wanna take that sweet, innocent girl back to her mommy, Jim? If ya don’t hurry, there might not be anything left of her to take home.”

“Alright, Joker, we’ll play your game.” Jim said before making his way up the stairs carefully, keeping his eyes locked on Jack’s gun that was still pointed at Harvey.

“Come closer, Jimmy, I only bite a little.” Jack said waving Jim closer when he stopped just outside of his arms reach.

“Jim!” Harvey hissed when Jim went to take a step closer. Jack looked at his wrist as if there was a watch on it.

“Tick tock, tick tock, not much time left.” Jack sang and Jim moved closer. “Closer.” Jack said and Jim moved as close to Jack as he could without touching him. “Ya really wanna know?” Jack asked.

“Please tell me where she is.” Jim said so honestly that it pissed Jack off that they would believe that he would hurt his lovely Harley, his one true love. Jack paused and tilted his head, he  _ had _ lead them to believe that. Jack moved his head so that his lips were against Jim’s ear.

“ _ Go fuck yourself. _ ” He growled before grabbing Jim by his shirt and pulled him over the railing. Jim quickly grabbed onto the railing as Jack jumped off it and away from him.

“Jim!” Harvey yelled quickly pulling out his gun and pointed it at Jack who quickly pointed his gun at Harvey while Jim struggled to climb back onto the landing.

“As if I would let you take my gal away from me. She’s here at her own free will, she loves me. I don’t know what the hell you were told, but she chose to come here.” Jack yelled as Jim was finally able to pull himself back up and pulled out his gun, but didn’t point it at Jack for some reason.

“She’s 15, Joker.” Jim told him calmly and Jack paused. He had known she was younger than him, he hadn’t realized she was 4 years younger than him. But that didn’t dim his feelings for her. Jack glared at Jim.

“You think I give a damn about that, we belong together.” He growled at her.

“You’re 19 Joker, she’s 15. If you’ve slept with her, then that is statutory rape.” Jim told him and ice suddenly ran throughout Jack’s veins. He had  _ raped _ his Harley? He had sworn after finding out that his asshole of a father had  _ raped _ his mother conceiving him that he would  _ never _ rape a woman. And here this newbie pig was telling him that he had  _ raped _ Harley made bile rise in he throat. No. He hadn’t  _ raped _ Harley. She had  _ wanted _ it.

“ _ You lie _ .” He growled out pointing his gun at Jim now, he was going to  _ kill _ this man for even saying that he had raped Harley,

“I’m not. It doesn’t matter if she claimed to have wanted it, she is underage. Any intercourse you two have had is considered rape in the eyes of the law.” Jim told him.

“STOP LYING!” Jack screamed and pulled the trigger. Jim hissed and grabbed his arm, Jack had missed, Jack rarely missed. Jack whipped around when he heard his bedroom door open and suddenly everything went into slow motion. Harley, tears streaming down her cheeks, ran towards him with Bob trying to grab her to keep her from leaving the room just as Harvey pulled his trigger. “HARLEY!!!” Jack screamed in agony when she suddenly collapsed to the floor as blood began to puddle around her. “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!” Jack roared throwing himself at Harvey, his hands around the man’s throat.

“Joker, she’s still alive!” Jim called cutting through the red haze that had clouded his mind when Harvey had shot Harley. Jack flew from Harvey to Harley carefully cradling her, gently running his fingers through her hair and kissing her lips lovingly. “I’ve called a bus for her, she’ll be fine, Joker, I promise you that.”

“You better keep that promise, Gordon, because if not I’ll be coming after  _ you _ .” Jack growled as Harvey suddenly tried to pulled him away from his Harley. He growled and headbutted Harvey, breaking his nose.

“You son of a bitch.” Harvey grunted and went to punch Jack but Jim stopped him.

“Harvey, stop. Let him stay with her until the bus comes.” Jim said.

“What! Jim, you don’t know this punk, the second we give him any sympathy, he’ll use it against us. Trust me, I’ve seen it happen.” Harvey said.

“Harvey, look at him. He’s obviously in love with her.” Jim said.

“Don’t fall for this fucker’s act, Jim, that what he does. He’ll latch onto anything that he thinks will give him sympathy.” Harvey growled and Jim shook his head.

“I don’t think this is an act, Harvey, just watch him with her.” Jim said and the two of them watched as he gently held Harley to him, running his fingers through her hair, kissing her every now and then with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t listen to them, Harley, baby.” Jack whispered to her resting his forehead against hers. “I love ya, don’t let anyone tell ya differently.” He said and began to rock the two of them.

“That’s not- How can-” Harvey stuttered.

“He really loves her, Harvey.” Jim whispered just as the EMTs rushed to them. Jack growled at the EMTs when they tried to take her from him. “Joker, they need to take her to the hospital if you want her to live.” Jack stared at his with watery green eyes before standing up with Harley limp in his arms and gently laid her on the gurney.

“I’m going with her.” Jack told them.

“Like hell you are.” Harvey said.

“I’ll ride with him.” Jim said and they followed the EMTs down the stairs and outside to the ambulance. Jack hopped into the ambulance after the EMTs with Jim right behind them. “She’ll be alright, Joker.”

“When we get to the hospital, I want Dent called to defend me.” Was the last thing Jack told Jim before he focused all his attention to his love lying unmoving on the gurney.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

Harley groaned as an annoying beeping sound constantly sounded in her ear, she lifted up an arm to turn off whatever was making that sound, but her arm was restricted by something. Harley forced her heavy eyelids open to see what was restricting her arm and saw an IV drip connected to her left arm. Confused, Harley looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital room. 

Harley grunted as she sat up, her left side hurt really bad, and the pain was radiating throughout her body. This pain wasn’t like the pain that Jack gave her when they were having sex, this pain actually hurt bringing tears to her eyes. Harley quickly wiped a tear that fell from her eye as she remembered that Jack didn’t like to see her cry. 

The door to her hospital room opened and Harley forced a smile on her face, Jack wanted her to always smile. Her smile faltered when she saw that it wasn’t jack but a man with short, military cut brown hair and kind ocean blue eyes, he was wearing a nice suit. When he saw Harley smiling at him, the man sent her a kind and calming smile.

“Hello, my name is Jim Gordon.” The man said calmly and kindly, Harley felt that she could trust this man, that he wouldn’t hurt her, that this man was here to try and help her. But what he was trying to help her with, she didn't know, but felt he could help her anyway.

“Hi, I’m Harley.” She said shyly letting her eyes fly around the room to see if Jack was hiding somewhere in the room as Jim took a seat in the seat right next to her hospital bed.

“He’s not here.” Jim said and Harley’s eyes flew back to him.

“Who?” Harley asked.

“The Joker. He’s not here.” Jim said leaning his arms against his legs and watched her.

“Where is he?” Harley asked.

“He’s at the precinct.” Jim sighed and looked at his watch. “My partner should have finished booking him by now.”

“Booking him? Why? What did Mista J do to get taken off to jail?” Harley asked, her voice suddenly higher. Jim looked shocked for a second before slipping on a calm mask, that suddenly put Harley on edge. She had learned that when an adult slipped on a mask, they were about to try to manipulate her.

“Mister J?” Jim asked. “Does he make you call him that?”

“No!” Harley yelled her Brooklyn accent thicker. “My Puddin would  _ neva _ make me do anythin I don’t want ta!” She screeched and Jim held up his hands as her hospital room door opened and her mother rushed in. 

“I’m sorry, Harley, I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just trying to make sure that the Joker didn’t lie to us.” Jim said calmly as if trying to calm her, but only succeeding in pissing her off more.

“Harleen, dear, how are you feeling.” Her mother asked as he began to fuss over her.

“I’m fine.” Harley growled pushing her mother’s hands from her, she still remembered when her mother told her that what she was feeling for Jack wasn’t real.

“I have a few questions, if you feel up to it.” Jim said.

“I don’t think that’s a-” Her mother started but Harley cut her off.

“What the hell do ya want ta know now?” Harley all but yelled out shocking both of the adults.

“Harleen Frances Quinzel! Watch your language right now!” Her mother scolded and Harley glared at her.

“Oh go fuck yourself.” Harley said causing her mother to gasp.

“What has this Joker done to you? What happened to my sweet Harleen? Where did she go?” Her mother asked tears in her eyes.

“Mista J ain’t done nothing to me! All he’s done is love me!” Harley said.

“Did you have sex with him?” Jim asked pulling out a small note pad. Harley opened her mouth to say something but her hospital room door opened again to allow a man with short, slicked back brown hair and brown eyes wearing a brown suit and carrying a briefcase.

“Don’t say anything more.” The man told her. “I’m Harvey Dent, Mister Joker has asked me to defend not only himself but also you, Miss Harley.” He told her before giving Jim a hard look. “As of right now, Miss Quinn is my client.”

“Quinn? Her name is Harleen Quinzel.” Her mother said and Harvey Dent looked confused before pulling out a piece of paper from an inside pocket of his suit.

“I apologize, I was told by the Joker that her name was Miss Harley Quinn.” Harvey Dent said.

“That’s me, that’s what my Puddin calls me. I’m his Harley Quinn.” Harley said and Dent nodded while putting the piece of paper back into the inside pocket and walked over to Harley and sat his briefcase down on the little table next to Harley’s hospital bed.

“I see, and which one do you prefer, Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn?” Dent asked.

“She prefers Harleen.” Her mother said and Dent looked at her.

“Ma’am, I don’t mean to offend you, but I was talking to my client, not you.” Dent said and Harley’s mother looked offended.

“I think I know what my 15 year old daughter likes to be called.” Her mother said.

“Harley.” Harley said causing everyone to look at her. “I prefer Harley Quinn.” Dent nodded before turning to look at Jim.

“Any questions you have regarding either of my clients will have to be asked with me present.” Dent glanced at Harley. “Don’t let him talk you into answering any questions without me present.” Harley nodded letting Dent know that she understood.

“Right, Muss Quinn, have you and the Joker had sex?” Jim asked and Harley went to answer but stopped when Dent placed his hand on her shoulder silently telling her to not say anything.

“May I have a moment to consult my client?” Dent asked and Jim nodded and stood up and left the room. “Ma’am?” Dent asked looking at Harley’s mother.

“I am her mother and as I said earlier, she is my 15 year old daughter, I am not leaving her unsupervised.” Her mother said crossing her arms.

“Do you wish for your mother to hear what we will be discussing?” Dent asked and Harley went to answer, “If I may recommend,” he said politely cutting her off and Harley nodded, “it would not be wise to have her listen.”

“If see.” Harley said then looked at her mother. “Get out.” She demanded.

“Do not speak to me like that young lady.” Her mother said.

“Miss Quinzel, my client does not wish for you to be in the room as we talk, if you will please leave.” Dent said.

“She is underage!” Her mother cried.

“I SAID LEAVE!” Harley yelled.

“You are upsetting my client, Miss Quinzel, please leave.” Dent said and Harley’s mother huffed before leaving the room. Once she was gone, Dent turned back to Harley. “You are 15 years old, correct?”

“Yea.” Harley said pushing her hair out of her face.

“Did you realize that the Joker is 19 years old?” Dent asked.

“He’s 19?” Harley asked shocked before realizing what she had almost done. “Jim knew that, and had I let him know that me and Mista J had had sex then they could claim he raped me, because he technical did in the eyes of the law!” Harley cried.

“Yes, they are trying to charge him with not only assaulting an officer, and resisting arrest, but also statutory rape of a minor.” Dent informed her and Harley gasped.

“What happened when he got arrested?” Harley asked.

“What do you remember about last night?” Dent asked.

“I was hiding in the bathroom waiting for Mista J to come and get me after he got rid of the cops. I heard yelling and then a gunshot, I got worried and ran out to him and then my side exploded in pain.” Harley said resting her hand on her side that was hurting.

“I see. From what I was able to find out from questioning not only the Joker but Jim and his partner, Harvey. The Joker had joked with them that he had you hidden somewhere and would be killed if they didn’t get to you in time. Jim informed him how old you were before saying that he  _ raped _ you, this got the Joker made seeing as he would  _ never _ lower himself to do that to a woman. He yelled at Jim and, in a fit of rage, shot at him. This was when you ran from the room and Jim’s partner, who claimed that he was aiming at the Joker, shot you when you ran in front of the Joker.” Dent in formed her.

“He shot me!?” Harley cried out in shock and Dent nodded his head.

“Yes. I will be working to have that shooting looked at. After the Joker saw you fall to the ground bleeding he attacked Harvey in blind rage. But the second that Jim had informed him that you were still alive, he flew from Harvey to you. When Harvey tried to take him away from you he fought to stay by your side. Jim was able to convince Harvey to not only let him stay with you until the EMTs got there, but also ride in the back of the ambulance with you. After he had made sure that you would live, he let Harvey take him to the precinct, where he was able to call me.” Dent in formed.

“But ya can get them to drop all charges, right?” Harley asked.

“That is why I was called.” Dent said and Harley nodded.

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

Jack sat in the little cell that Harvey had thrown him in, his eyes dark in anger as his eyes took in everything. He shouldn’t be here, he should be with his Harley in his bed. And yet, he was here in a cell while Harley was in a hospital because  _ Harvey fucking Bullock  _ had a itchy trigger finger.

Jack glared through the cell bars to Harvey who was sitting at his desk doing paper work. Suddenly a thug got loose and started making a ruckus. Jack stood up from the little bench when Harvey shot from his desk and pulled out his gun. “Watch it Harvey!” Jack yelled loudly causing everyone to freeze and look at him. “We wouldn’t want you to shoot another innocent person.” Jack growled and and Harvey snarled before putting his gun away and stormed over to him.

“That girl getting shot was  _ your _ fault, Joker.” Harvey hissed at him.

“Me? How is it  _ my _ fault? Did I force you to point your gun at her? Did I force you to pull the trigger?” Jack asked.

“I wasn’t aiming at her! I was aiming at  _ you _ !” Harvey yelled losing his cool. Jack suddenly started sarcastically clapping.

“You have amazing aim, Harvey.” Jack said walking backwards until the back of his knees hit the bench. “I can see why the people of Gotham can feel  _ so _ safe when they have  _ you _ to protect them.”

“Fuck you.” Harvey growled stomping back over to his desk. If Harley died, Harvey would be the first Jack killed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter -8**

Harley sighed in boredom as she flipped through the television channels. It had been three days since she had been shot, since Jack had been taken off to jail. Harley let her head drop to the pillow with another sigh. Why hadn’t she just listened to Jack when he told her to stay in the bathroom? Now, she was paying the price of it, she wasn't able to see him.

Her hospital room door opened and a man with short black hair and dark eyes limped in. “Hello.” The man said in a strange accent. Harley watched him wearily as he limped to a chair. “I've heard so much about you, Harley.” The man said.

“Who are you?” Harley asked.

“Oh, where are my manners?” The man said with a small laugh. “Oswald Cobblepot.” The man said holding out his hand. 

“Harley Quinn.” Harley said taking his hand.

“Oh I know. You're the Joker’s girl. Heard he loves you, heard he almost killed Harvey when he shot you. I also heard that he  _ let _ himself get taken in for you. You must mean  _ a lot  _ to him if he's willing to go down.” Oswald said gripping her hand tightly. Suddenly Harley felt a flash of fear.

“What do you want with me?” Harley asked trying to pull her hand away from him. Oswald tightened his hold on her hand before letting it go.

“Oh, I just want to talk.” Oswald said and her hospital room door opened again and four large men entered and before Harley could scream, they pounced on her.

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦**

Jack sighed as he laid on the small bench with his arm hanging off the side. “Hey Jim!” Jack yelled throwing his legs in the air. “Jim! Jim, Jim, Jim, Jimmy, Jim, Jim!” He sang while laughing. 

“Ignore him.” Jack heard Harvey say and the Joker laughed.

“Oh Harvey, Harvey, Harvey.” Jack growled before launching himself towards the bars. The second his hands touched the bars a dead man limped into the GCPD. “Penguin? Your looking good for a dead man.”

“Joker, just the person I was looking for.” Oswald said with a laugh. 

“Here I am.” Jack growled throwing his arms out as Oswald limped to Jack’s cell, stopping just out of Jack’s reach.

“Yes, yes you are.” Oswald said laughing and Jack laughed with him.

“What the hell do you want?” Jack growled.

“Well, while I was, well,  _ away _ , you took something from me, so while you are  _ away _ , I,” at this Oswald giggled, “I  _ took _ something from you.” Jack snarled at Oswald, he didn't like people touching his things. “I would have been here to see you sooner but she was a fighter.” Jack’s eyes widened. “Took three of my men down, she did. Bit an ear off too.” 

“You're dead, for real, Oswald.” Jack laughed resting his cheek against the bars of his cell as Oswald turned and began to limp away. “I will get out and I will kill you! And if she is harmed in anyway your death will be slow and painful!” Oswald smiled at Jack over his shoulder.

“Oh, Joker, don’t worry I'll take good care of your harlequin.” Oswald said before limping out of the building.

“JIM!!!!” Jack roared.

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢**

Harley spit at the thug that was in front of her, her hands were tied to the ceiling and her legs tied down. They had tied her legs when she had used her gymnastic skills to use her legs to choke out a thug. The thug grunted and went to punch her but was stopped by the a barrel of a gun. 

“Now, now, no need for that. Miss Harley Quinn is our guest.” A young man with a bald head said giving her a reprimanding look as if he had caught her stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. “Plus I don't think Miss Harley Quinn will be any more trouble.”

“Go fuck yaself! When Mista J finds out I'm here, you're all fucked.” Harley said.

“Oh the Joker already knows you're here.” Oswald said as he hobbled into the room.

“Ya said ya wanted ta talk, so talk.” Harley said glaring at Oswald as she rested her head against her arm as if this was an everyday thing.

“The Joker took something from me, something that belonged to a woman that is very special to me. A necklace of pearls and diamonds. I want it back.” Oswald said and Harley’s eyes widened as she remembered the beautiful necklace that the Joker had given her the night she had been shot. It was still at the Laugh Factory. “I see you know what I'm talking about. Where is it? If you tell me, I'll let you go.”

“Really?” Harley asked making her eyes wide and innocent.

“Of course, I'm a man of my word.” Oswald said and Harley bit her lip and looked away as if in thought.

“Well.” Harley started slowly but stopped herself. She wanted to laugh, but knew she couldn’t, she was going to make her Puddin so proud. “I probably shouldn't tell ya this. Mista J will be mad if I do.” She muttered the last part to herself just loud enough for Oswald to hear.

“I'll have you protected. It's the least I can do for a friend.” Oswald said sweetly.

“Ya promise Mr. Cobblepot?” Harley asked. 

“Call me Penguin, Harley. And I promise.” Oswald said. 

“I don't want the others to know.” Harley whispered.

“Boys, leave us.” Oswald said and Harley smiled sweetly and Oswald smiled back. The others in the room left without question and Harley looked at Oswald in amazement.

“Wow, such power, a gal could fall for a guy like ya.” Harley said and Oswald looked flattered and even flustered as if he didn’t know what to do with a girl that was hitting on him. And after thinking about it, he was pretty sure Oswald had never had a girl hit on him before.

“Well, I don't want to brag.” Oswald said and Harley forced out a giggle. “Now are you going to tell me where the Joker has my necklace.”

“Kiss me and I'll ya what I know.” Harley said. Oswald blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He mutter something under his breath that Harley couldn’t make out before he leant forward and pressed his cold, slimy lips against hers. The kiss lasted a second before he pulled away and it was sloppy, most likely his first kiss ever. Harley laughed and so did Oswald.

“What’s so funny?” Oswald asked.

“Ya just signed your death warrant.” Harley said and Oswald snarled at her. 

“You were never going to tell me.” Oswald growled and Harley laughed.

“As if I would betray my Puddin.” Harley said before screaming in pain as Oswald took his umbrella and hit her with it so hard she was knocked out.

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢**

Jack was pacing his cell, chin in his hand, his mind was racing. Oswald wasn't dead and now he had his Harley. The first time Jack had seen that toothpick of a umbrella boy, he had known that there was more to him than he had let on. And he had obviously been right. And now that the Penguin had come back from the dead, Jack knew that he was going to try and rise to the top of the scum of Gotham, to be it’s ‘King’. Jack never liked that titled, he would rather be known as a Prince, just enough power, but not a lot of responsibility. 

Jack looked out of the corner of his eyes, Jim was watching him with concern. The cop was waiting for him to freak out, to try and escape. And he so desperately wanted to leave and rescue his baby girl. But, if Penguin was telling the truth, then his baby girl was tougher than he thought. Sure he had seen her fight the Cat, but to take down three thugs, and bite an ear off? Well, that got him hot under the collar.

“Hey Jimbo, what's a guy to do when he's got a bird to kill? Oh and piss too.” Jack said jumping from one leg to the other as if doing the ‘pee pee’ dance and smirked when Jim chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Joker, we'll find her.” Jim said and Jack giggled.

“Well of course you're gonna find her, Jimmy boy, you're you. The most determined and  _ honest _ cop in Gotham.” Jack smiled innocently at Jim’s grims. “ _ That's not what I asked. _ ” Jack growled suddenly rushing the bars.

“Jim!” Harvey called as he entered the building. He jogged up the stairs to their desks with a hard look on his face. “Talked to Penguin, he wouldn’t give anything. He says he won’t say anything to me, wants to talk to you. He also said he won’t talk unless you bring the clown and the item the clown stole.”

“I see.” Jim said before looking deep in thought. Jack smiled at Jim when the man looked at him.

“Hi.” He said waving his fingers at him. “How are you. Come here often? My first time here actually.” Jack said with a laugh.

“What is the Penguin talking about? What did you steal?” Jim asked walking up to Jack’s cell. Jack shrugged trying to look as innocent as he could.

“Who knows what that crazy old bird is talking about? I’ve stolen a lot of things recently, he’ll have to be more specific.” Jack said and Jim got a look in his eyes and Harvey shook his head.

“Jim, no, who knows what this punk will do to escape!” Harvey said but Jim shook his head and walked over to Jack’s cell and unlocked it before grabbing his arm.

“We’re going on a little road trip.” Jim said and Jack bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Oh, Jim, we’ve just met, we barely even know each other and you already want to take me on a trip.  _ You’re such a sweety _ .” Jack said fluttering his eyelashes, Jim shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“We’ll get to know each other real well soon.” Harvey growled.

** “Oh Harvey, no one wants to know you.” Jack said sickly sweet only to be knocked out by the butt of Harvey’s gun.   
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

Jack groaned and let his head roll on the back of the seat, with his eyes closed he used his other senses to figure out where he was. Whatever he was in was moving, so he was in a car. He stretched his legs, he had room, and was sitting, so he wasn't in the trunk. And the weight on his wrist let him know he was cuffed. Cuffed and in the back seat of a moving car equals police.

Jack sighed and let his head roll to the other side and with a skillful flick of his wrist, got out of the cuffs. He caught the cuffs before they could fall and alert the pigs in the front. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. When the car stopped, Jack opened his eyes to see they were at the Laugh Factory. As Jim got out of the car, Jack maneuvered the cuffs so they looked as if they were still on him.

"Ooh, a police escort home. _The boys are going to be so jealous_!" Jack laughed as Jim opened the back door and pulled him out.

"Take us to whatever you stole from Oswald." Jim ordered and Jack sighed.

"I don't like people ordering me around Jimmy, but since you didn't know that, I'll let that one slide." Jack said before walking towards the building only to be stopped by Harvey.

"Whoa, clown, where are you going?" Harvey asked gripping his gun, Jack sighed before glaring at Harvey from the corner of his eye.

"Well, Harvey boy, I planned to lead you to the necklace." Jack said.

"Wait what necklace?" Harvey asked and Jack growled in annoyance.

"Keep up, Harvey-boy, the necklace I took from the Penguin." Jack growled out before stomping off towards the building, he turned when he heard the two men behind him follow. "Ahahah, Harvey stays out here."

"The hell I will." Harvey growled.

"I won't show you where the necklace is, Jim, if he comes with us." Jack said pouting at Jim who sighed and gave a look to Harvey who groaned and angrily leaned up against the car. Satisfied that Harvey wasn't going to follow them and ruin his plan, Jack spun back around and began to lead Jim to the Laugh Factory. When they got to the main door, Jack stopped and began to bounce on the balls of his feet, waiting.

"Well?" Jim asked and Jack held up his hands.

"Can't very well open the door now can I?" Jack asked with a smirk, Jim glared at him before reaching around him to open the door. "JIM! I don't know what you heard about me, but I'm not that type of man! You at least need to buy me dinner first." Jack laughed at Jim's shocked look. "I'm kidding, I have a girlfriend, geese learn to take a joke Jimbo."

Once the door was open Jack shot into the building causing Jim to race after him. He quickly hid in the shadow of the large staircase and bit his lip to keep from laughing as he watched Jim frantically search for him. "Joker, this isn't funny. Get out here right now." Jim called pulling out his gun as he passed the staircase.

"Boo!" Jack called as he jumped out of his hiding place before running up the stairs. "You can't catch me!" He smirked when he heard Jim curse and run after him. He ran into his room and hid behind the door and waited for his prey. When Jim cautiously walked in with his gun drawn, Jack waited with baited breath until his prey was right where he wanted him. As quick as he could, Jack launched himself at Jim and knocked the gun away before reaching into Jim's pocket pulling out the keys to the cuffs and his phone. Jack then twisted Jim's body so that he could cuff the man to a pipe on the wall.

"Sorry about this Jim, no hard feelings, but I just don't see us going anywhere together. We can still be friends, right?" Jack asked laughing picking up the fallen gun before leapfrogging over Jim to the bed, jumped on it until he got to Harley's side before flipping off it and dug around the bedside dresser. Pulling out the necklace, Jack blew a kiss to Jim before opening the window and climbed out it. He had a harlequin to rescue.

 

**♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢** **♦** **♢**

 

Harley moaned as she finally came to, she opened her eyes to find herself sitting at a table with Jack sitting right in front of her glaring at someone to his left. Harley made to reach out to Jack but was stopped, she looked down to see that her arms were tied to the chair. She looked back up and opened her mouth to call out to Jack. "Shh doll-face, Daddy's conducting business." Jack told her a little harshly. Harley snapped her mouth closed and looked to her right to find Oswald sitting beside her.

"As I was saying, where is Jim? You haven't hurt him, have you. It would be very bad if you hurt my friend." Oswald said and Jack's eyes slid over to Harley before going back to Oswald.

"I assure you, Pinguin, that the only thing that is hurting on Jim is his pride. Jim is my new _toy_ , and I like to keep my _toys_ in perfect condition to _play_ with." Jack said before slamming his hands on the table and snarled at Oswald who tried to hide his flinch. " _I also keep my word._ When I say someone in my care will be unharmed, _they will be unharmed_. Even if they are being unruly." He growled.

"And I do apologize about the damage to your _whore_." Oswald said and faster than she could see, Jack had a gun pointed at the man who had fear in his eyes.

"Call her a fucking whore one more fucking time, and I won't fucking care whose cock your sucking to get Zsasz on your side." Jack growled cocking the gun. Oswald gulped, his eyes kept flying to the back of the room. Harley turned to see the man from before calmly pointing a gun Jack.

"Puddin." Harley whispered.

"Don't worry, Pumpkin, Daddy's not stupid. It's not loaded." Jack said pointing the gun towards the ceiling and fired. Harley screamed when it went off causing some of the ceiling to fall. "Oops, looks like I missed the one in the barrel." Harley giggled as Jack sheepishly looked at the gun in his hand before gently laying it on the table as if it were going to grow sentient and kill everyone.

"Just give me my mother's necklace!" Oswald yelled.

"Is that what this is all about? You could have just called and asked for it back, you didn't have to go through Harley to get to me." Jack said light heartedly while he dug in his pocket. "Hang on." He pulled out a rubber ducky. "Nope. Let's see." He said throwing th duck over his shoulder and continued to search his pockets with his tongue poking out of his mouth. "Ah here it is!" Jack pulled out a red hanky, he sheepishly look at Oswald. "I know it's here somewhere." He said as he continued to pull on the hanky, it was connected to a blue one that was connected to a green one that was connected to a yellow one that was connected to a white one that was connected to the necklace. The second that Oswald saw the necklace he shot out of his seat to grab it, but Jack kicked him back into his seat. "Not so fast, _Birdbrain_. Release Harley and you'll get your necklace."

"This better not be a joke, Joker." Oswald growled glaring at Jack.

"As I've stated before, Oswald, I'm a man of my word. You release Harley, I'll give you the necklace, and we all walk away pretending this never happened." Jack told Oswald. "Do we have a deal?"

"But of course, _my old friend_." Oswald said holding out his hand either for Jack to shake or for the necklace, Harley couldn't tell which. Jack nodded his head towards Harley and Oswald stood from his seat and moved to untie her. The second she was free, Harley flipped over the table and landed next to Jack as he tossed the necklace to Oswald.

"I've got my gal, you've got your necklace, now all that's left to do is to let us leave while we pretend this never happened." Jack said wrapping his arm around Harley's waist, careful of the wound on her side.

"Already forgotten." Oswald said with a tight lip smile before his eyes drifted down to Harley's side. "If I may suggest something, you know _between friends_ , you may want to get poor Harley to a doctor, she seems to have busted her stitches." Jack quickly picked Harley up before turning towards the door.

"Pleasure doing business with ya!" Jack called over his shoulder as he took off running out of the room as Harley's vision began to swim.

"Puddin'" Harley whispered.

"Don't worry, baby, Imma get you to a doctor we can trust not to rat on us." Jack told her running out of the building towards a waiting car. He quickly opened the passenger door and slid her into the seat before running over to the driver's side.

"'M so tired." Harley slurred never hearing Jack's reply as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-**

Jack slammed on the breaks causing them to squeal as the car he had stolen earlier that day slid to a stop in front of an abandoned doctor's office. Throwing the car into park, Jack flew out of the car and over to the passenger side and nearly ripped the door off in his haste to get Harley into the building. He picked her up and ran to the front doors, he didn't take the time to stop to open the class doors and just crashed right through them.

"CRANE!" Jack roared as he ran through the building. "Crane I fucking know you're here, now get your fucking scarecrow ass out here! NOW!" He ordered as he pushed his way through some doors that lead into a surgery room.

"My, my, such enthusiasm, and is that _fear_ I hear in your voice? Now, what could cause fear the great Clown of Crime to be afraid? Tell me, Joker, what are you afraid of?" Crane asked as he calmly walked into the room as Jack laid Harley onto the surgical bed in the room.

"Shut the fuck, Crane, I don't have fucking time to play games with you." Jack growled causing Crane to smirk.

"The Joker not having time to play games, now that is a joke." Crane said with a laugh as he caught sight of Harley on the bed behind the Joker.

"Fix her." Jack ordered catching Crane looking at Harley.

"And what do I get out of it." Crane asked his fingers twitching with an urge that Jack couldn't read.

"You get to live to continue whatever fucked up experiments you've been doing." Jack told him and Crane shook his head.

"No, no. There's something more you can give me. I'm sure we'll figure out my payment later." Crane said pushing past Jack to look over Harley. Jack watched Crane slip on some gloves before carefully peeling back Harley's shirt from the open wound. "Busted stitch, shouldn't take too long to fix, need to rehydrate her." Crane muttered to himself turning from Harley and began to dig around the room gathering what he needed. Jack watching him make his way back over to Harley and begin an IV drip before taking a syringe filled with an undefinable liquid and shoot it into Harley who gasped, arching her back for a second before laying back on the bed, motionless.

"That wasn't a sedative you just gave her!" Jack growled rushing over to Crane pulling him from Harley.

"Just taking my payment." Crane told him looking over Jack's shoulder at Harley. "Now, if you want me to be able to stitch her back together before it hits, then I suggest you let me get back to work."

"What the fuck did you give her!?" Jack growled grabbing Crane by his throat.

"Just a prototype of my many 'fucked up experiments'." Crane said and a whimper flew from Harley's mouth. "We're running out of time for me to be able to stitch her up without too much movement." Jack glared at him and tightened his hand that was around Crane's neck before throwing him towards Harley.

"Stitch her up, so that me and her can leave." Jack ordered. Crane grabbed the surgical needle and began to stitch her up again.

"Tell me, Joker, do you know what she's afraid of." Crane asked casually.

"Stop talking and focus on stitching her up." Jack ordered watching him with narrowed eyes, ready to attack him should he inject Harley with more of his 'experiments'.

"Don't you wish to know what her most deepest fears are, to have that power over her, to use it to keep her always by your side?" Crane asked stopping in stitching up Harley to slip on a surgical mask before going right back to stitching Harley up.

"I don't need to use dirty tricks to keep Harley with me, she's loves me and will never leave me." Jack asked as the room began to tilt, Jack shook his head while blinking, the room continued tilt and even began to twist.

"You know, Joker, you never answered my question." Crane said, his voice sounding off, almost demonic. "What are you afraid of?" Crane turned to look at him, but his face was now distorted and his eyes were glowing. "What frightens the Clown of Crime?" Crane had stopped stitching Harley and was now making his way towards Jack, his body seemed to be both in slow motion and sped up. "Show me your fear." Crane ordered before seemingly disappeared, Jack's eyes flew towards Harley only to find that Crane hadn't been stitching her up, had just been cutting her open and pulling her guts and organs out.

"No." Jacke whispered stumbling over towards the bed grabbing Harley's cold, dead hand and began to try to find a pulse. "No, no, no, nonononono." Jack cried, tears falling from his eyes, when he couldn't find one. "Don't leave me, please, Harley-baby, don't leave me." He begged letting go of her hand to gently grab her head. "Come back to me, Harley-baby, I love you, don't leave me. Please, I can't live without you." He whispered kissing her cold lips looking into her soulless eyes when they opened.

"You lied to me." Harley whispered to him.

"No, no I never lied to you. Never to you." Jack told her brushing her hair from her face.

"You promise me you'd never let anyone hurt me ever again." Harley told him. "You let Harvey shoot me. Allowed Oswald's henchmen beat me unconscious. Let Oswald hit me. You stood back and watched as Crane cut me open and pulled me apart from the inside out."

"No, no! I didn't-" Jack started but was just off.

"I trusted you. Loved you. And you let me die. It's your fault I'm dead, that you're alone. You don't deserve to be with me, or anyone for that matter. You deserve to be alone. Forever! Everyone you touch dies because of you. YOU KILLED ME AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!" Harley yelled. Jack screamed in agony and crumpled to the ground into a ball grabbing his hair and pulling as hard as he could as he continued to scream. He had killed his love. He didn't deserve to live! He should just kill himself now. Jack pulled out his trusty butterfly knife that he always carried and went to open it when Harley's warm hand stopped him. He snapped his eyes up to her to find that she was alive, her side neatly stitched up, no large cut on her abdomen, and her guts and organs still inside her.

"Harley." He breathed out, his arms shooting out to wrap around her, pulling him as close as he could, feeling her beating heart against his and sighed in relief as he buried his nose in her hair.

"Jack?" Harley asked confused and scared.

"Shh, baby, it's alright. Everything is alright. You're alive, that's all that matters." Jack told her and went to kiss her when he spotted Crane over her shoulder. He pulled Harley closer to him and glared at Crane.

"Thank you, Joker, you have been very helpful in testing my experiment." Crane told him, pulling off his surgical mask.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Jack demanded and Crane just smiled.

"I believe that should suffice as my payment for both stitching up Miss Harley and my front door you shattered. As for Miss Harley, I recommend that she remain bedridden for the next two weeks, lots of rest, no strenuous activities of any nature for the next two weeks. She needs lots of high protein foods and liquids to help replace the blood she has lost." Crane told him and seemed to be waiting for something for a minute as the Joker glared at him. "I am correct in assuming you remember where the front door is, you know the one your ran through without opening it first?" Crane said in an obvious dismissal.

"The next time we meet, Crane, you will pay for this!" Jack hissed before lifting Harley into his arms and leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-**

Harley sat quietly in the front seat of the car Jack had gently sat her in before running as fast as he could to get into the driver's seat. After he had burned rubber pulling away from the not so abandoned doctor's office, he had taken her hand almost desperately and had yet to let it go. And as they sped through Gotham, Harley fought with herself from asking a question she had been dying to ask since waking up to Jack curled into a ball on the ground crying.

"Jack." Harley let slip and bit her lip when he looked away from the road to look at her, the look in his eyes was frantic as he took her in, as if he were afraid this would be the last time he ever got to do so.

"Yes, doll-face?" Jack asked looking back at the road in time to swerve around a slower moving car.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harley asked nervously.

"Of course, baby." Jack told her throwing a smile her way.

"What happened back there?" Harley asked. Jack was silent for a while, and Harley began to think that Jack wasn't going to answer her question.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've heard stories, rumors, that Crane was creating a toxin that would force a person to be faced with their worst fears. But I never thought…" Jack faded off with a harsh breath through his nose, his grip on both the steering wheel and Harley's hand tightened as they flew through a red light. "He made me believe you were dead. That instead of stitching you back together, he had been cutting you open and pulling your insides out." Jack pulled over to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. "You blamed me for your death. You said… You said…" Jack rested his head on the steering wheel and Harley could see his tears falling from his eyes.

"What did I say?" Harley asked shifting in her seat so that she was as close to him as she could get in the car, Jack shook his head as he squeezed his eyes closed. Harley removed her hand from his, causing Jack to look at her with fear, and wrapped her arms around him. "Please tell me what I said, Puddin?" Jack wrapped his arms around Harley and pulled her into his lap, squishing her between him and the steering wheel. "How can I help you if you don't tell me?"

"You said you hated me." Jack whispered into her hair.

"Oh, Puddin." Harley whispered pulling away from him just enough to be able to cup his cheeks watching as he closed his eyes an just enjoyed her touch. "My poor Puddin." Harley pecked his lips lovingly. "Don't you go listening to that bad man. I love ya, always will no matta what happens." Harley told him before pulling him into a passionate kiss. She moaned when she felt Jack run his hands down her side, but her moan quickly turned to a hiss when on of his hands brushed against her freshly stitched side.

"Shit." Jack hissed pulling his hand away from her side while lifting her shirt enough to make sure he hadn't damaged the new stitches. "I'm sorry baby, Daddy forgot you were hurt. Let's get you home and to bed." He said as he carefully slipped her from his lap and back into the passenger seat.

"But isn't the Laugh Factory now being watched by the police?" Harley asked as Jack went to put the car back into Drive.

"Yes, but we're not going there." Jack told her pulling away from the side of the road and began speeding towards their destination.

"Where are you going then, Puddin?" Harley asked taking Jack's hand in hers when he turned onto a road that she recognized, but couldn't place where.

"I told ya, doll-face," Jack said coming to a stop in front of the house she and her mother lived in, "home." Harley looked at him suddenly afraid he was gonna leave her, she watched as he turned the car off and felt him slip his hand away from hers.

Fear gripped her a the nightmare she had had before waking up to Jack crying on the floor flew from the cage in the back of her mind she had shoved it into when she saw the distress Jack was in. The fear that the strong and seemingly fearless Jack would realize how weak and afraid she really was, the fear that he would leave her because of how weak and afraid she was. Because why would someone like Jack want a scared weakling like her when he could be with someone strong and unafraid like Selina Kyle.

Harley began to hyperventilate as her mind was pulled from reality, the car melted away leaving just her and Jack standing in a void of blackness. Harley reached out to Jack who was walking further away from her. She tried to follow him, but her legs wouldn't move. "Jack!" She called for him, thankful when he stopped and looked back at her with a smile. She couldn't help the smile the found it's way onto her face when he turned and began to walk back towards her.

"Harley." Jack breathed out when he got back to her, reaching out to cup her cheeks with both of his hands wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Harley, Harley, Harley." Jack said, his hands slipping from her cheeks to her neck where he applied just enough pressure for it to be slightly uncomfortable but not enough to block her airway. "Harley, Harley, HarleyHarleyHarley." He continued shaking his head removing his hands from her neck to run them through her hair. "If only you were stronger. Daddy can't have a weak girl by his side, he can't constantly stop his important work to keep saving your sorry ass."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'll get stronger, I promise! Don't leave me. Please." Harley begged.

"Daddy wants to believe you, Harley, but he can't. Because you told your father the exact same thing. Promising you'd be a good girl and never tell anyone about your playtime. And what did you do?" Jack asked.

"I told." Harley whispered as Jack backed away from her.

"How can Daddy believe his baby girl when she breaks her promises." He told her vanishing into the void, leaving her alone. Harley cried and fell to her knees, burying her head into her hands.

"I'm sorry, don't leave me, Daddy. I didn't mean to tell. I'm sorry, please, I'll be better, I won't break another promise! Please come back!" She screamed and looked up with wide, teary eyes when she felt gently hands take hold on her face. But she saw no one there.

"It's okay, baby, Daddy's here." She heard Jack whisper as one of the phantom hands moved from her face to begin petting her hair. "Come back to me. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real." Slowly the phantom hands began to take form as Jack slowly began to appear in front of her.

"Puddin?" Harley asked blinking as he began to flicker in and out of existence.

"That's it baby, fight your way back to me." Jack's form stopped flickering as the void began to fade as her bedroom came into focus with Jack kneeling in front of her.

"Hi." Harley said softly as she cupped Jack's cheek with her hand happy that he hadn't left her, that he was still there with her.

"Hiya." Jack said with a relieved smile. "You wanna tell Daddy what you saw?"

"You left me." Harley whispered as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Oh baby," Jack said sadly as he quickly sat next to her on her bed and pulled her to him. "Shh, shh. Daddy would never leave his baby girl."

"Not even if she's too weak and scared?" Harley asked meekly as she snuggled as close as she could to Jack.

"Don't you go listening to that bad man, Harley-girl. I will never leave you. And if you're taken from me, I will do everything in my power to get you back to me. I will make the streets of Gotham run red with the blood of anyone who stands between you and me." Jack vowed to her.

"But you brought me home." Harley whispered.

"So that you can rest." Jack told her brushing her hair from her face.

"And what will you be doing as I rest?" Harley asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"Waiting hand and foot on my baby girl as she heals." Jack informed her with a smile, only for his smile to vanish when he saw the shocked look on her face. "Did you really thing I was just going to drop you off and leave you?" Harley looked away in shame, because yea that is what she had thought. She heard Jack sigh before gently laying her down on the bed, Harley gripped his arms fearing that he was really going to leave her now. "I'm not going anywhere." He told her gently removing her hands from his arms so that he could slip beside her and wrap his arms around her. "Sleep." He ordered.

"What about my mom?" Harley asked.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it. Now be a good girl and sleep." Jack ordered and Harley closed her eyes, but she didn't fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-**

Jack's eye opened at the sound of the front door opening and closing, he laid as still as he could as he listened to the sound of the person's footsteps. They didn't belong to his more loyal henchmen, someone he was still waiting to hear from, they were light, almost like his Harley's footsteps. And if his baby girl wasn't still in his arms, he would have thought she was up and walking around, and he couldn't have that.

Jack's eyes flew towards the door when he heard a gasp, Harley's mother was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. They locked eyes and stayed locked for a minute before they both reacted. She flew from the doorway and he flew from the bed knowing exactly what she was going to do. "Don't kill her." He had heard his baby mutter as she turned over and fell back asleep.

Jack quickly reached Harley's mother just as she reached the house phone that was on the kitchen/dinning room wall. He gripped her hair and slammed her head into the wall causing her to let out a painful sob. "Oh, shh shh shh." He hushed her gently as he forced her to turn around, gripping her throat when she went to scream. "Harley's sleeping. We wouldn't want to wake her, would we?" He asked innocently, his free hand coming to pet her blond hair that was so much like Harley's and yet so different.

"Please don't kill me." She begged, her ocean blue eyes tearing up as she tried to get away from the hand that was still petting her, but couldn't because of the hand on her throat.

"Oh, I don't plan on killing ya, but only because Harley doesn't want me to kill ya." Jack said dragging her from the wall and practically threw her into one of the chairs that surrounded the small, yet sturdy, dinning table. He glared at the table as he remembered the thug that had held his Harley onto it, planning to rape her. He was snapped back to reality when Harley's mother shot up from the chair, he didn't know what she had been planning to do, but he quickly stopped it by grabbing her hair and slamming her head into the dinning table. "Oh, sorry, did that hurt?" He asked with a smirk as she moaned in pain and fell to the ground when he let her hair go.

"You-you said you weren't going to kill me." She cried curling in on herself as she held her head.

"And I ain't." Jack said kneeling down and forcefully grabbing her chin and made her look at him. "But that don't mean I won't hurt ya really, really bad." Jack quickly grabbed the woman's hair and stood up, forcing her to stand if she didn't want him to rip her hair out, and threw her back into the chair. "Now, before we continue our fun," he giggled when she flinched, "I want to talk with ya." He sat on the table and placed his hands on his chin as he watched her.

"Now, I've been thinking, as I tend to do, and I've been going over the last few weeks, playing them over and over in my mind." He said after a long minute of silence. "And there's one thing that I can't seem to figure out. No matter what angle I look at it." He paused look at her. "How did the cops come to the conclusion that Harley was with me that fateful night she got shot?" He sighed and scratched his head theatrically. "You see, I've come to a conclusion. Would you like to know what it is?" He leaned in a close to her as he could, going as far to hop off the table to do so. "I've concluded that someone in this very room told them I had her." He whispered theatrically before looking at her with wide, innocent eyes and nodding. "And it wasn't me."

"I just wanted her safe." Harley's mother whimpered. Jack leaned away from her with and understanding look.

"I see." He said his tone soft and understanding as he turned and walked away from her. "You wanted her to be safe. Well, of course, your her momma, and the only thing a mother truly wants for their baby is for them to be safe." He said as he began to open the kitchen drawers looking through them nonchalantly. "I understand that. I mean, as her Daddy, I want my baby girl to be safe too." He found the drawer where the kitchen knives were kept and began to riffle through them, testing their sharpness and their weight in his hand. "And what better place to keep her safe that in my arms." He found one he liked and spun around to glare at Harley's mother. "And she was safe, until you tried to take her from me!" He yelled and stabbed the knife into the table in front of her causing her to scream.

"I'm sorry! I thought I was doing what was best for her!" She cried.

"She got shot because you were 'doing what was best for her'! It's because of you that she nearly died!" He yelled pulling the knife from the table and held it to her throat, he so badly wanted to just cut open her throat, but his Harley's voice telling him not to kill her kept swimming through his thoughts. "It's your fault I almost lost her." He whispered pushing the knife hard enough to nick her skin, the sight of her blood nearly made him lose control and just kill her.

"Puddin?" Harley's voice brought him back, Jack spun around and smiled happily at his baby girl who was leaning on the door frame. Her body was shaking, not from fear of him, but from fatigue. The adrenaline that had been rushing through her veins yesterday, keeping her pain and tiredness at bay, was long gone.

"Harley, baby, what are you doing out of bed? You heard the doc, you need lots of bed rest." He chided her gently as he placed the knife on the table walked over to her. Harley shakily reached out for him and he quickly lifted her into his arms princess style. The sound of a chair scraping against the floor caught his attention.

"Mama, don't." Harley warned, her voice firm yet at the same time weak. Jack looked over his shoulder to see Harley's mother now wielding the knife he had just held against her throat. Jack turned fully around to smile at the woman as he shifted Harley in his hold.

"Put my daughter down, now." The woman demanded pointing the knife at him, her hold on it shaky but the look in her eyes told him that she was willing to do anything in order to protect her daughter from him. Jack rolled his eyes, as if he would do anything that would put Harley in danger, but he did have to give the woman props.

"Put the knife down, Mama Quinn." Jack told her calmly as he heard the front door open and quietly close again, no one else seemed to have heard the door. "You wouldn't want to accidentally hurt someone, now would you?" He heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Don't kill her." Harley repeated her earlier words, but he knew she wasn't speaking to him, alerting Jack that she had heard the gun being cocked just as he had. A second later the gun was shot and her mother screamed as the bullet fired from the gun went right through her shoulder, making her drop the knife.

"Meet my good friend, Bob, he's going to patch you right up and make sure you don't hurt yourself again." Jack announced happily as his most trusted henchmen walked into the kitchen, his gun still pointed at Harley's mother. "Now, you two get acquainted while I go put our little Harley back to bed."

"Puddin, I'm hungry." Harley whined as Jack spun around to take Harley back to her room.

"Oh, Mama Quinn, be a dear and make me and Harley a nice breakfast would ya? Thanks, knew I could count on ya." Jack called over his shoulder. He quickly walked into Harley's room and gently sat her down on the bed, without a word he lifted her shirt to check her stitches, to make sure her getting up and walking hadn't busted them.

"Now, Harley, I'm serious when I say you need to stay in bed. You could open your stitches again, do you want to bleed out? Do you want to leave me that much? Does being with me disgust you that much? Do you… do you hate me that much?" He asked tears now in his eyes as he moved to the edge of the bed and hid his face in his hands trying hard to push his tears away, but the thought of Harley leaving him or even hating him hurt.

"I'm sorry!" Harley cried he felt her shift and looked at her, she looked strained like she want to get up but was forcing her body to lay still. And she was crying. Her tears pulled at him, and he flew to her side. She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you. I don't want to leave you. I just heard your voice, you sounded so distressed that I didn't even think. I just needed to get to you." She told him as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Oh baby. I'm sorry for scaring you." Jack whispered to her, kissing her temple before nuzzling her hair. "I was just frightened of losing you. I love you so much. I don't want you to leave me. I want you to always be by my side."

"I would never willingly leave you." Harley swore to him. Jack hummed happily as they laid in each other's arms for a few minutes before he heard Harley sigh.

"Bored?" He asked her jokingly.

"No." Harley said. "Well, maybe just a little." She said sheepishly. Jack pulled back to look at her in mock offence before he looked around the room a little sheepishly.

"Yeah, it is kind of boring in here. I'll have to fix that." He said as he let her go and climbed off the bed, he stretched before carefully picking her up. "But in the meantime, since I can't bring the entertainment to you right now, Imma take you to the entertainment." He cared her out of the room and into the living room. He tsked at the sight of the pathetic, barely working television set he found there as he set her on the couch. He was going to have to fix that, and quick. He positioned Harley so that she was laying comfortably on the couch."What channel, Princess?"

"Well, I guess the only channel we can get on that: The news." Harley told him and he sucked on his teeth in anger. He was not going have his baby girl watching boring old news. "But we do have tapes." She pointed to a box overflowing with tapes, he walked over and began to sort through them.

"Whatcha want to watch?" Jack asked.

"Um, how about 'Cool Runnings'." Harley said and the Joker quickly found the tape near the top of the box. He set up the VHS player and put the tape in, and was instantly assaulted by ridiculously happy Jamaican music.

"Right then." Jack said spinning away from the television and smiled at his baby girl. "Daddy's got some business to talk about with Bob, you stay right there and enjoy your movie." Jack kissed her passionately before leaving her to entered the kitchen where Bob was standing guard over Harley's mother who was making breakfast. "Make sure it's full of protein, Mama Quinn. Once the food's done, take it to Harley, she's in the living room watching a movie. Now close your ears, you don't hear anything that is discussed."

"Do you talk to my daughter that way?" Harley's mom asked glare over her shoulder at him.

"No, because unlike you, she knows what she needs to hear and what she needs to not hear." Jack snapped as he pulled out a chair and sat in it swinging his feet up onto the table. "Bob, Imma need ya to call the boys who aren't still in their little cages. Imma need them to pick up a few televisions. My baby girl is bored and I do not like the state of that thing they call a television."

"Well, excuse me, I wasn't expecting to house a spoiled clown." Harley's mother snapped at him.

"Mouth shut and ears off!" Jack growled kicking the table causing the woman to gasp in fear and smirked. "As I was saying, we need to spruce this place up if I'm going to allow my Harley-girl to stay here while she heals." Harley's mother muttered something under her breath that he could quite hear. "Did you say something, Mama Quinn? Did you say you wanted to Bob to shoot you again? I'm sure he would enjoy that very much." Bob pulled out his gun turning the safety off and pointed at her.

"I said, Harley's breakfast is done." The woman hissed through her teeth before plating the food and carrying it out into the living room.

"I like her." Jack told Bob with a laugh. "She's got spunk. She's a good kid. Needs to learn her place. But still, I like her."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-**

Harley groaned as she sat on the floor of her room stretching her sore muscles from the weeks of being on bedrest. Jack had just recently began to let her actually walk a little, basically she was only allowed to walk from either her bed or the couch to the bathroom. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. Harley looked over her shoulder towards her slightly opened door, Jack had left to go to a rather important meeting that he couldn't put off any longer and had left Bob to watch her.

Jack had specifically told her to stay in bed today seeing as she had just had her stitches removed that morning. Her mother had been the one to remove them since Jack refused take her back to the hospital on the grounds that the staff would have him arrested and take Harley from him. And when Harley had suggested they use the doctor that had restitched her, they had lost the new television set Jack's boys had gotten them.

Harley hissed in pain as she stretched a muscle that wasn't quite ready to stretch yet and shot another glance at her door. She prayed that Bob hadn't heard that hiss of pain, just knowing he would alert Jack and she would be in trouble. Happy when she didn't see Bob, she got back to her feet and went to climb back into bed when there was a knock at the front door. Curious, Harley turned and walked over to her bedroom door and opened the door just enough to peek out her bedroom.

Bob was standing next to the window, gun drawn, as he looked to see who it was. Obviously the person knocking wasn't expected. Bob noticed Harley looking and gave her a look that told her to get back into her room. Harley 'eeped' and stuck her head back into her room, and began to close her bedroom door when her curiosity got the better of her again. When she peeked out again, Bob had the door opened but Harley couldn't see who was at the door.

"Yeah?" Bob asked gruffly.

"Oh, uh, I think I may have the wrong house. A Harleen Quinzel doesn't happen to live here, does she?" A familiar male voice asked.

"How do you know Miss Harley?" Bob demanded and Harley could picture him with his eyes narrowed at the person.

"So she does live here. I'm an old friend of hers. We used to go to school together back in Brooklyn. Her mother called me weeks ago to inform me that Harleen wished to hang out again. But with school being busy I couldn't come visit until Spring Break." The familiar voice said and Harley was shocked. Someone from her old school was here to see her?

"What's your name?" Bob demanded.

"Guy. Guy Kopski." The voice said and Harley gasp in remembrance. Before she had moved, Guy had been her crush. She would literally follow him around like a puppy, but he never seemed to notice her. Harley bit her lip waiting for the swarm of butterflies that used to live in her stomach when Guy was around. But they were gone. It seemed that they had been eaten by the winged creatures that spawned the moment she saw Jack.

"You know him, Miss Harley?" Bob asked, Harley blinked and noticed that Bob hadn't turned to look from Guy. Harley gave his back an annoyed look. Was she that predictable?

"Yeah." Harley called out with a sigh, stepping from her room. No use staying in there when Bob clearly knew she wasn't going back to bed. She stretched her arms over her head and made her way into the living room. She climbed over the back of the couch and got comfy.

"Right." Bob said stepping out of the way to allow Guy in as he pulled out his phone. Harley sighed as she searched for the remote, part of her hoped that Jack wouldn't be too mad while the other part wondered what he would do to Guy.

"Hey Harleen." Guy greeted and went to sit on the couch next to her but was stopped when Bob grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to sit in the chair next to couch as he took the spot next to her. "So who's the bodyguard?"

"Oh, that's just Bob." Harley said. "Whatcha doing here, Guy?"

"As I told Mr. Bob here. Your mother called me weeks ago saying you missed me and wanted to hang out. I told her that I'd come down when I could and, you know, take you out." Guy said scratching the back of his next nervously.

"Why?" Harley asked as she stuck her hand into one of Bob's pockets, a pocket that he had began to reserve just for her.

"Because I missed you too." Guy said with a blush, but Harley wasn't paying attention to him, she was more focused on looking for her prize in her pocket on Bob.

"Don't tell me I'm out already." Harley whined when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Out of what?" Guy asked confused, he obviously wasn't used to her acting this way and didn't know what to make of it.

"My gum." Harley said with a pout.

"Oh." Guy said before digging around in his pockets. "I think I got some on me." He said before pulling out a packet of spearmint gum. Harley, who had gotten excited for some gum, whined and flopped onto the couch with a pout.

"That's not the right kind. God, if ya gonna offer a gal some damn gum, ya betta have the right fucking kind. Teasing me like that could be very bad for your health." She pouted as Bob got up from the couch and loomed threateningly over Guy, like a dog waiting for his master's order to snap the neck of the squirrel it had just caught.

"Ya want I take him out back, Miss Harley?" Bob asked and Harley thought about it, before shaking her head.

"Nah, what I really want is some gum." Harley said as she crawled to the other side of the couch, the place that Bob had been sitting just seconds before, and hung off the arm of the couch as she dug in her pocket on Bob again. She quickly pulled out her new flip phone that Jack had given her weeks ago to finally replace the one Selina had made her drop in the girl's bathroom.

"Uh, I see you've, uh, taking a shine to Gotham." Guy said nervously as she shot off a quick text to Jack.

_Big emergency!_ \- H

_have bob sht him_ \- J

_Not talkin bout Guy._ \- H

_wht the emgcy_ \- J

_Outa gum._ \- H

_wll, cant hve tht pik u up som on way hme_ \- J

Harley giggled and tossed Bob her phone happy that she would be getting gum. She picked up her remote and turned it to some cartoons and sat there watching them for a good twenty minutes until she suddenly remembered that she had a guest over and looked up in shock at him. "Ya still here." She said more to herself than him.

"Uh, yeah?" Guy asked.

"Well, whatcha wanna do?" Harley asked.

"Nothing, boss wants ta have a word with him when he get here." Bob informed them and Harley sighed.

"Well, when is Puddin gonna get here?" Harley asked as second later her front door opened and Jack stolled in, a group of his henchmen followed him, each henchmen was holding a couple boxes of bubble gum. "Puddin!" Harley squealed and practically launched herself off the back of the couch into his waiting arms.

"Hello Pumpkin, I see you took my words to stay in bed all day to heart and did just that." Jack joked and playfully spanked her causing her to laugh.

"You got my gum." Harley noted as the henchmen stacked the boxes against the wall before leaving. She went to go open a box and get her some, but was stopped by Jack's grip on her arm.

"Of course, can't let my baby girl go gumless. Now, you go be a good girl and make Daddy some food while me and your _friend_ have a little chat." Jack said and Harley instantly understood what he was telling her to do and nodded.

"Anything you specifically want, Daddy?" Harley asked looking up at him through her eyelashes. Jack groaned as he pulled her to him, grabbing her face and made to kiss her, but stopped before their lips met.

"Now, doll-face, don't tease Daddy with _dessert_ before he even had his _main course_." Jack whispered to her and Harley bit her lip to keep from giggling as she felt herself begin to wetten. It'd been so long since they had had _any_ type of sexual contact. Jack hadn't wanted to risk busting her stitches again. "You damn tease." Jack panted as he rested his forehead on hers and seemed to gather the strength he needed to gently turn her towards the kitchen and gave her a little push towards it. She laughed when he slapped her ass after she had wiggled it as she began to make her way to the kitchen to get what he asked.

"Is Daddy _sure_ he doesn't want his dessert first?" Harley asked when she paused at the entryway into the kitchen peeking over her shoulder at Jack.

"HARLEY!" He yelled angrily causing her to jump and run into the kitchen. She flew towards the first drawer she came across, practically broke it as she ripped it open, and blindly grabbed one of the guns that now occupied the drawer. Once the gun was securely in her hands she raced back into the living room and handed it to Jack who was now standing in front of Guy who was glaring up at him.

"Here's your dinner, Daddy." Harley said meekly handing Jack the gun.

"Thank you Pumpkin, Daddy's _starving_." Jack growled as he pointed the gun at Guy who suddenly paled. "Now, Guy, was it? First off, you're parents must have fuckin' hated ya. Because who the fuck names their kid _Guy_ , what is your father's name _Man_ and your mother's name _Woman_? Do ya have a sister by the name of _Chick_?" Jack rambled angrily waving the gun around causing Harley to weakly laugh, she didn't know if she would get in trouble again or not, she didn't want to get yelled at again. She hated when Jack yelled at her like that. "Second, ya think ya can just waltz up in here and take _my_ gal out on a fucking _date_? Ya think that just because she used to _like_ ya back in Brooklyn tha' she would jump on the chance to get with ya the second ya dropped by? Ya think my baby girl is tha' desperate? Tha' _easy_?" Suddenly Jack was in Guy's face, the gun shoved in Guy's mouth. "'Cause if tha's the case, I take serious office to tha'. 'Cause ya see, if tha's the case then ya've just insulted my princess, and I can't have people goin' 'round insulting my princess. People might start gettin ideas. Ideas tha they shouldn' have." Jack pulled away from Guy, pulling the gun out of his mouth to set the muzzle right against his forehead. "Now, are ya insultin my gal?"

"No." Guy squeaked out.

"Oh, well that's good." Jack said smiling widely as he removed the gun from Guy's face. Jack tossed the gun behind him before spinning around to look at Harley with a hungry look. "You know what, I think I will have dessert first."


End file.
